Where to Begin
by ValletaGrayx
Summary: Clary returns to New York from her boarding school, Alicante High in California, and no one knows why. She meet her brother, her best friend Simon, and her childhood best friends Isabelle and Alec, who had move to Canada and returned back with a new foster brother, Jace Lightwood. Clace and Sizzy
1. My Arrival

_**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, the amazing Cassandra Clare owns it :)**_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

**My Arrival**

I see the outline of my house from the cab i'm taking. I sigh and ran my hand trough my red hair, it has been a year since i left for Alicante High in California, and now i regret it. I regret meeting people there, meeting Tessa, Jem, Will and ...Sebastian. If i haven't met him, i wouldn't have been this horrible. I was lost in my thought that i hadn't realize we already made it. I pay the cab and walk to the front of my house. It's still the same, the white pillars, the same old roof the same old garden in the front. I walk to the door and knock. No one knows my sudden arrival, i plan it to be a suprise. The door swung open and standing right there is my personal maid, Sara.

"Clarissa! We didn't know you are coming, if we knew we'll made a feast of course, and pick you up at the airport, not to mention your parents would be so happy to see you, but they're having a business trip to England because they didn't know you were coming so i'm sorry, you'll be meeting them next week" says Sara in a rush. I had to think for a sec before replying her.

"It's okay Sara, i'm not suprised. They've always been this busy. Where is Jonathan? I can't wait to meet my older brother!"

"Oh, he's still in school, you have to wait, while you wait for him you should head back to your room and take a shower, and then i'll make you your favorite lunch" says Sara eagerly.

I smile to her and drag my bag to my room. It haven't change a bit. I still remember the night sky ceiling that i painted myself and the forest walls that i painted with my mom and the wooden floor. I jump to my bed and lay down for awhile, after that i run to my bathroom to take a shower. I wear a white shirt that said 'Nerd' in the front and grab my denim shorts, and of course i wear my black converse. I blow - dry my hair and brush it to untangled all the curls. When i head downstairs i hear a loud noise of people chattering, and there on the front of the stairs is my brother. I run to him, hug him really tight and lean to his ears to whisper

"I really miss you Jonathan"  
I could feel him grinning right now

"Hey i miss you too Clare-bear" he replied softly while patting my back. Suddenly there's a loud cough from behind us. I turn around and found myself in a middle of a soccer team, i guess. They are all wearing soccer uniforms. Why didn't i see this, i thought. They are all staring and gaping at me, like wolves staring at its prey. The one who cough is in front of them, he has a piercing blue eyes and very black hair. The face is really familiar, my thought is cut off when the boy says

"Aren't you gonna say you miss me too, Clare-bear?" And i know that there's only one people beside my brother who knows my nickname. "ALECCC"  
and then i tackle him and hug him.

"God you're getting heavier, get off me" he says. I stand up and blush, this is embarassing.

"Where have you been? I haven't meet you since second grade! I thought you move to Canada" "Well, i did. Our house got flooded and all of our contacts were gone. Sorry" said Alec

"So who is this young lady?" says someone in the crowd who has golden hair and golden eyes.

He smirks to me. Oh, i know this kind of boy, the kind who thinks they are gods just by their looks. I roll my eyes and tried to held back a scowl.

Jonathan put his arm around me and said "This is my sister, Clarissa Morgensten, she-" "I prefer Clary though" "Yes Clary, i know, i was just going to say that. Btw guys, she just came back from her boarding school, Alicante High for unknown reason" he stop awhile right there to look at me. The look that say you have to tell me later or i'll chop off your head and feed it to the alligators, and continue his speech. "And you guys don't ever mess with her or you will feel my wrath"

I smile at that last one.

All of the boys start to ask me things like "Isn't Alicante High is only for talented kids?" "Will you go out with me?" "Are you gonna go to our school?" And "What is your talent?" That last one was asked by the golden boy.

I try to reply all of them in one breath. "Yes it is, no i will not go out with you, yes i will just like Jonathan, and you'll see my talents at school" i say and winks at the golden boy, who's smirking now.

"Wait...did you say talents?" Jeez they are so annoying.

Before i could answer, Alec help me by saying, "I guess you have something to do Clary, like calling my sister and Simon to come here since i guess you haven't told them you're coming. Now, shoo you guys" he say to the soccer team.

I give him a relieved smile. He is really over-protective to me since he's been like a big brother to me, like Jonathan. I go to my room and calls Isabelle and Simon to come. Their house is right next to mine, anyway. 5 minutes after my call, my doorbell rang. I run to the front door and open it, Isabelle run in and hug me so tight i could die, and then i heard a choke of laughter.

"Isabelle, i know you miss her, but you're hugging her too tight" says Simon. Isabelle release me and curse Simon.

"Thanks Simon! I miss you guys, it's not the same without Isabelle complaining about my fashion sense all the time, and Simon informing me about the new release game" I hug them once more.

"So let's go to the kitchen, i'm hungry and Sara said she's gonna make my favorite meal!"

"Yeah, and i really miss you being hungry all the time, Clary" says Isabelle mockingly. I stuck my tounge out to her while Simon laugh and i slap his back hard. We go to the kitchen and meet Sara who already prepare the three of us sandwiches and orange juice, and she also made us chocolate chip cookies!

"Sara how did you know Isabelle and Simon are coming?" I said, pure shock on my face.

"I know you won't be complete without the two of them" We all smile at her words. Simon and Isabelle sit next to me and we start to eat, calmly. Well not really. We started to pick a fight over the cookies, just like we used to when we were at pre-school. I take the last cookie and run to my room. Isabelle and Simon run in after me and we start to share our stories.

"So, Clary why did you come home early? It's not like i don't want you here, but aren't you suppose to finish your high school there?" Simon asks curiously.

I bet my face is turning pale, because just after he said that he looks confused and worried and say "You don't have to answer that question...just tell us soon key?" i smile and nod.

"So Isabelle did you have fun in Canada?"

"Yeah, and my family adopted another child there, i have another brother Clare. urgh, i mean having Alec is enough"

"Is he my brother's friend?" Isabelle nod and ask us to go downstairs.

On the front stairs we stop and look at the boys at the living room. "That one" Isabelle pointed the golden boy. Simon made a gagging sound and say, "yeah, the number one jerk, Jace Lightwood"

* * *

**This is my first fanfic and i'm really sorry if there's a lot of mistakes:) I hope you guys like it and please review! Should i continue or not? review please!**


	2. New School

Hey Guys! Thank you for your Reviews, Follows and Favorites! It makes me want to write more and more.

Hitachiin Gossip Girl : Thank you! I really appreciate it:)

Amazing-meeeeee : Thank you so so much for your review!

Appropinquare : Thank you, I know I'm sorry, but I'm glad you told me;)

Tipsytestified : Thank you for your review! I'm really sorry, I wrote it on my phone, so…yeah :D

Thank you all of you! You just made my day!

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments and the characters**

**I also don't own the song (Ariana Grande ft. Nathan Skyes – Almost is Never Enough)**

* * *

Today is the day, the day I'll enter my new school. I keep on running my hand through my hair, a habit I always do when I'm nervous. I call Isabelle to help me pick my outfit, and she is extremely excited that I finally made that decision. Whatever. Now here she is rummaging my closet, picking the right outfit for me…

"No, Naah, Nope, Maybe, Ohmygod! This is perfect."

Today she is wearing a white sleeveless shirt and black jeans with combat boots. She also wears pink, white and black Silly Bandzs.

She throws me a white tank top with 'infinite' written at the front, a pastel pink lace shorts, and pastel pink flat shoes. Izzy put a light makeup on my face, and for the final touch I add my gold necklace. I grab my pastel green bag and head downstairs. Sara already prepares us French toast and Milk, and we happily eat it.

"So is Simon coming with us?"

Ask Isabelle while chewing on her food.

"Yeah, I guess."

After that we go outside to see my driver already standing in front of my house waiting for Isabelle and me. Simon is waiting with him. I hate it when my driver drives me to school, my school is near to my house so we can walk, but my father insists. So here we are, riding my Audi R7, from my 15th birthday, to school. I ask my driver to stop just a few meters from school so we don't make a crowd. I don't want to ride to school with Jonathan either; I want people to know me as me, not as Jonathan's little sister or Clarissa Morgenstern, the daughter of the famous businessman, Valentine Morgenstern. I hate it.

"Why do we stop here, Clary?"

Isabelle got out uncomfortably.

"You know I hate it when people looks at me just by my riches."

I reply shortly and shrug.

Me, Simon and Isabelle walks to the school side by side. They show me the Administration Office to help me take my schedule and locker number. My locker fortunately is next to Simon and Iz. I go to my locker, set my combination and start to put my book in there.

"Hey let me see your schedule." Simon pulls it out of my hand and checks it with Izzy.

This is my schedule:

1st: Bio

2nd: History

3rd: Math

Lunch Break

4th: Music

5th: Art

6th: PE

He continues "So you have Bio, History, Music, and PE with me and Iz."

aw, so that means I'll have Math and Art without them. Apparently that sucks, because I don't know anyone else beside Simon, Iz, Jonathan, and Alec. I take my Bio book out of the locker, and then Iz and Si lead me to Bio class.

* * *

Classes went by quickly and all I remember is the lunch bell ring and I grab my bag quickly and search for Iz and Si. They are sitting at one of the cafeteria tables and Simon is talking to a girl with dark brown hair and light brown skin. I go to their table and sit next to Isabelle.

"So, Clary this is Maia Roberts. Maia, this is Clarissa Mor-"

I cut Simon's talk before he mentions my last name to Maia.

"You can call me Clary though."

I smile towards her. She returns the smile while Simon looks at me confused and Isabelle just rolls her eyes.

I grab my lunch (Sara made it), and it's Tuna Sandwich and Apple Juice, I begin eating it slowly, still looking back and forth between Isabelle and Maia. Both of them are beautiful in their own ways, I just hope their problems wouldn't mess up our friendship.

"So our next subject is Music, what do you have Maia?"

"I have Physics next. I guess we don't have the same schedule, Clary."

She says. I realize that Simon is looking at Maia all the time and I also realize that Isabelle looks slightly angry. Isabelle always likes Simon, but he's just too blind to see it.

I look away from their emotional problems and looks at Jonathan's table.

It's crowded with Cheerleaders and the Soccer team. I could see Jace is making out with one of the Cheerleaders, and then he begin flirting with another one. What a jerk. Jonathan notices me looking and make a hand gesture that ask me to go to his table. I just shook my head and look back to my table.

"Hey, I think we should head to the Music Class before the hall gets crowded and we can't move."

Isabelle suggests. Simon and I nod silently.

We say goodbye to Maia and head to our Music Class, which is next to the Art Class, so I don't have to waste a lot of time just to search it. We sit at the back and start to talk silently, and then my brother and his friends come through the door.

"I thought Junior and Senior classes is separated"

I say quietly to Izzy and Simon, but I guess it's not only them who hear it.

"Yeah, except for Talents Class, little sister."

Jonathan reply my question with a smug smile, oh god I hate it when he does that. Behind him are Alec who's smiling politely to me and Jace who is smirking.

"Shut up."

I hiss, he shrugs and returns to his seat with Alec and Jace, which is in front of us. Could it be a lot worse?

The class is starting to fill with a lot of students and the teacher comes in right after the bell rang.

"Hello Class, my name is Charlotte Branwell and you can call me Mrs. Branwell key?" We all nod in agreement.

"I heard there's a new student. Can the new student stand up?"

Oh god! This is a lot worse than the fact that Jon is sitting in front of me.

Isabelle nudges my elbow, and Simon stares at me. I get up awkwardly and look at my shoes.

"Can you introduce yourself, please?"

"Um…My name is Clarissa but you can call me Clary, I just came here from my boarding school in California."

I could feel Jace and the entire class staring at me, but mostly Jace. The teacher stares at me, wanting more, but I give her a look that said hell no, and I guess she understand it.

"So Clary, I want you to perform your talent in Music. Come to the front, you can bring a friend if you like." Mrs. Branwell said with a sly smile.

I quickly turn my head to Isabelle, who shook her head very hard it could snap. I frown and drag Simon instead. I whisper the title of the song to him and he smiles. We position ourselves side by side at the Piano. I'll sing and Simon will be playing the Piano but in some parts he will sing too.

Simon starts to play the piano, his hand moves smoothly. I like it when Simon plays Piano; he's really talented at it.

*Clary Normal, **Simon Bold, **_Together Italic_

I'd like to say we gave it a try

I'd like to blame it all on life

Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie

And we can deny it as much as we want

But in time our feelings will show

Cause sooner or later

We'll wonder why we gave up

The truth is everyone knows

-I put my head in Simon's shoulder-

Almost, almost is never enough

So close to being in love

If I would have known that you wanted me

The way I wanted you

Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart

But right here in each other arms

-And then I stand up and face the entire class-

Here we almost, almost knew what love was

But almost is never enough

**If I could change the world over night**

**There'd be no such thing as goodbye**

**You'll be standing right where you were**

**And we'd get the chance we deserve**

**Try to deny it as much as you want**

**But in time our feelings will show**

_Cause sooner or later_

_We'll wonder why we gave up_

_The truth is everyone knows_

**Almost, almost is never enough **(is never enough, babe)

**We were so close to being in love (**so close)

_If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you, babe_

_Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_

_But right here in each other arms_

_Here we almost, we almost knew what love was_

_But almost is never enough_

The class & Mrs. Branwell started to stand and applause for us. I could see Jonathan is smiling for me, Isabelle clapping and jumping in joy, and even Jace claps for us with his signature smirk, of course. Then Simon stands next to me and we smile to each other. I could see from the corner of my eyes that Jace is frowning at the sight of us. Urghhh, I don't need another protective brother.

After Music class, I half – run to Art class, I wouldn't want to be late to this class in any circumstances. This is my real passion. Art. I love the smell of the paint, the new canvas, and the familiar atmosphere. I pick a seat at the very front and waited for the teacher and the rest of the class, but the first student who comes in is the least person I expected among the others. Jace Lightwood. He picks the seat right next to me. I repeat RIGHT NEXT TO ME.

"Quiet a scene you made there."

That voice says. Yeah, _the_ Jace Lightwood is speaking to me.

"What scene?"

I ask innocently, I don't know what he means.

"In the music class, with rat face."

"Rat Face? You mean Simon?"

He shrugs, and put his hands over his head.

"Well, he looks like a rat to me."

"DON'T you ever dare calls Simon a rat."

I didn't wait for his reply; instead I turn my head to my canvas. At that time the teacher comes. She's in her mid-twenty I guess, with blue eyes and light brown hair. Her hair was pinned up in a loose bun.

"Hello class, you can call me Ms. Reyna, and welcome to the Art Class!"

I instantly like her, she didn't even ask for the new kid, and that's good for me.

Because it's just the first day, she asks us to make whatever our hearts desire.

I don't really know what I'm drawing; I let my hands move fluently on the canvas, and when I stop, I realize what I was drawing. Me, Tessa, Jem, Will, and… Sebastian at the meadow we used to go after school. All smiling, like the accident never happened. The memories are coming back to my head now, flashing one by one.

"Clare, you okay there?"

I didn't realize my eyes started to water at the sight of them again.

"Yeah, I'm okay Jace. Just fine."

I quickly stand up, give Ms. Reyna my artwork and I could see Jace is now staring at me with concern. I run to the nearest toilet, and start to cry there.

Damn! Don't cry Clary. Jonathan, Iz, Si, and Alec would be curious and I still can't explain it. Not yet. Yesterday Jon was already curious, but I brush it off just by saying I miss home, and if he knows I'm now crying, he would be even more curious. I quickly wipe off my tears and started to fix my messy hair. After I'm sure that I look okay, I go to the Gym to meet up with Izzy and Simon.

* * *

Mr. Hodge is really a nice teacher. He even gave us free time today. So Me, Isabelle, Simon are playing Basketball. We really enjoy it. Well, until Jonathan, Jace, Alec and some of his friends wanted to play too (yeah they're in this class too. It sucks right?). Jace looks at me with a worried expression but then he shrugged it off. We're playing three on three with Alec, Jonathan, and Jace, and currently we are winning. Jace doesn't know that I play basketball with Iz, and Si since we were a kid, so we're pretty good at it.

So now, Jace is trying to grab the ball from me, I smirk to him and pass my ball to Isabelle, who is next to me, and he didn't even realize it. I run to the front to get the ball from Iz, and shoot it. We win! The last score is 24-8; we really beat the boys hard. Jon and Alec looks really tired and defeated, meanwhile Jace looks annoyed.

Me, Iz, and Si begin walking out of the gym, but suddenly Jace pulls me away from them.

"You'll be dead, if we're playing Soccer."

Jace say, while running his hand through his hair, looking depress. He looks hot. Whoa where did that came… No Jace is definitely not hot. No way.

"Yeah, keep dreaming"

I go to the changing room, change my clothes and head to my locker. Isabelle and Simon are already there. They are talking about something, but when I come, both of them quickly shut up. I'm too tired to ask about it, maybe later.

"So are we going to just stand here or head home?"

I ask playfully, they smile and we start to walk to our home. I told my driver to not pick me up just for today. We started to talk about our childhood and how we miss them so much. Playing Basketball in my backyard, having a sleepover with Alec and Jon, and Sara making us cookie, and then I have an idea,

"Hey, sleepover at my house? Like we used to."

"Yeah sure Clary"

Simon says coolly. While Isabelle response is the opposite of Simon,

"YEAH! DEFINITELY! Can't wait!"

And then she started to squeal, jump and claps so hard; everyone on the road starts to look at us. She ignores them of course, and begins dragging me to her house, while Simon go to his. She tells Alec and Jace that she's going to sleep over at my house, and of course both of them wanted to come.

Oh god, it's going to be a long night.

* * *

So what do you think? I really love Ariana Grande and glad that her song is one of the soundtracks for The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones Movie! Review as much as possible please, I promise I'll write faster if you guys review;)


	3. Sleep-Over

**Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciated all of it, and i'm sorry i couldn't reply it one by one:) I hope you like this chapter.**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments. I do not own Oath by Cher Lloyd ft Becky G.**

* * *

Sara makes us our favorite cookies, Chocolate chip! And she also prepares a lot of snacks for our sleep over. Isabelle makes me wear a blue lacy dress pajama and she French braid my hair. She looks lovely with her pink pajamas and her hair in fishtail braid; Simon would be ogling her the entire time.

Isabelle and me prepare the popcorn for the boys, because they're too lazy to do it. Typical. When we head to the living room (popcorn in hand), the boys are fighting over which movie should we watch, well except Alec who's reading a magazine at the end of the couch. Even Simon who's usually calm becomes really furious this time, and that is amusing.

"Why can't we watch Star Wars? It's a good movie, well I shouldn't be surprise, and people like you don't know good movies." Simon say, pretty much shouting at Jonathan and Jace. Now I understand why he's so angry, Jonathan or Jace (my bet is on Jace) must have insult Star Wars, Simon's favorite movie…

"Whatever, dork." Jace say, well my guess is right. Before Simon could make a good come back I quickly cut him off.

"Can we just watch a movie now?"

I say, not quite caring about their problems.

Everybody mumbles a yes, and I sit in between Jace and Isabelle, while Simon is next to Iz, who is trying to calm him down. Jonathan puts in the CD and the movie start to play, he then sit next to Simon.

Damn! Jon picks a scary movie, I forgot the name but I know this is a scary movie just by the back sound. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I stop when I feel a warm hand on my shoulder; it's Jace's. He's pulls me even close to him, and I can smell his scent. Vanilla and Sunshine. I don't even know what Sun smells like, but he just smell that way.

"Jace…"

I push him away from me and I could feel the warmness of his body is fading. I instantly regret it.

"I'm sorry Clary, I didn't mean too, you looks scared and really fragile, and I cou-"

He begins to mumble everything fast; I stop him before he gives me a headache.

"It's fine though." I shrug and return to watch the movie.

This time when he pulls me close, I didn't push him away. After awhile, my eyes begins to droop and the darkness consume me.

* * *

When I wake up, I feel a weight on my body that makes me couldn't move. I started to open my eyes and realize that the weight that pushing me down is Jace's arm. We slept together on the couch, and one of his hands is under my waist while the other one is hugging me close to him. We were so close I could feel his heartbeat. While trying to contain my blush, I try to move slowly so I don't wake him up. I begin stretching my body after that uncomfortable sleep and go to the kitchen. I could see Simon and Isabelle is sleeping together, smiling. They're so cute. I just hope Simon will realize that Iz likes him soon. While Alec and Jonathan sleep in the other couch.

I tell Ann (our personal cook) to make us Pancakes, and then I go to my bathroom to take a shower. After the long relaxing shower, I grab my Beige strappy tank top and wear it with skinny jeans and my converse. I pull my hair in a loose bun and head downstairs to wake up the others. I know that they won't wake up until an hour or more.

I wake Alec first because he's the much more calm one, when he wakes up I tell him to wake up Jonathan, because Jon tends to hit people on his sleep, and I definitely don't want to experience it again. I try to wake Simon who's muttering something about Star Wars. When he wakes up, I ask him to help Alec, who still can't wake Jonathan up. I head to Izzy; I notice she's already awake because of the noise Jon and Alec makes. I head to Jace instead, who's still calmly asleep, ignoring the others. I sit next to him and begin shaking him

"Jaceee! Wake up!" I said quiet loudly so he can hear it in his sleep.

He shook his head like a little child. I sigh. I start to push him off the couch but he drags me closer to him. I blush remembering last night event.

"Jace, I swear if you don't wake up, I'll shove you Izzy's cooking."

He immediately sits up and I laugh. I can't believe he's so afraid of Izzy's cooking.

I could see Alec and Simon already wake Jonathan up. Jonathan looks annoyed and slightly angry and he leaves the both of them to take a shower. Simon made it out harmless but Alec got hit twice… on the face. I gave my best apology look to Alec and he just smile like it was nothing. Then all of them go to take a shower.

The first one to come back from their shower is Simon; he wears a gray shirt, jeans and converse. Then Alec, Jace, Jonathan, comes together with T-shirts (different colors of course), jeans and converse. Last is Isabelle…well that's not unexpected. She likes to choose clothes perfectly for the day, and she's wearing a pink lace skater dress with black high heels that matches her bag.

"What's for breakfast, sis?"

Jonathan asks, shoving his hand to his jeans pocket. Trying to look cool, but fail.

"Pancakes!"

All of their faces begin to light up and head to the dining room. I pick a seat between Alec and Isabelle, and eat my pancakes.

"So who's going with who to school?"

Simon asks to no one in particular.

"I guess I would be going with Clary, like we used to. Right Clary?

Isabelle turns her head to me. I nod still chewing on my food.

"No way, you both are coming with me. I miss my little sis who always ignore me at school." Jonathan says furiously. I shook my head. If looks could kill, I would be dead now by Jon's stares. I sigh.

"Fine." I mumble half-heartedly. Jonathan grins smugly and eats his pancakes. I finish first so I go to my room, grab my black backpack and meet up with the others outside. Me, Isabelle, and Simon sit at the back, meanwhile Jon and Alec sit in the front. Wait, I couldn't see his cocky grin and that means…

"Where's Jace?"

"He's taking your car, sis. He nearly drools when he sees it, and I let him drive it."

I'm trying my best to not strangle Jon right now.

"How dare you! That's my car, it should've been me who gives him the permission, you idiot!" I run, nearly knocking out Simon, and go to my car.

"Get out." I say to Jace. He just shook his head and grin. Thank god, Isabelle come to the rescue. She push Jace out of the car and allow me to sit on the driver's seat, and she sit next to me on the passenger seat, while Simon sit on the back.

I begin to drive silently to school.

* * *

When I got out from my car people are staring at me, I ignore them of course. But it still doesn't feel right. I lock my car and walks to my first class with Iz and Si. Jon stops me. He arrived a few seconds after me.

"Sis, I'm really sorry about what happened, I thought you'll agree to me but perhaps I'm wrong. So, will you ever forgive me?"

He says, giving me his best sorry smile. I couldn't resist his smile, so I smile back and hug him. People are starting to whisper things like "Is she her sister? They don't look much alike." "OMG! I didn't know he have a sister." Well that goes my plan for being invisible.

Jon kick Jace, and he stumbles awkwardly to me.

"Umm. Sorry Clare, but I really like your car. So, apology accepted?"

His expression is so funny; I guess he never apologize to anyone. I nod and smile, and then he hugs me. I swear my cheeks would be bright red now, but I try to hold it. Iz knows, and she looks at me confused. I give her a look that say I'll tell you later and she nod.

"Come on, I'll take you to your class sis."

"No, I'm fine, there are Izzy and Simon. You should head to your class, we'll meet in Lunch key?" I hug him and join Izzy and Simon to go to our Bio Class.

* * *

The class goes like usual, boring. Thank god there's Iz and Simon so I don't get bored easily. Lunch comes and we sit on our usual tables. I grab my lunch box from my bag and open it, Macaroni and Cheese. I smile to myself, I want to share it with Iz and Simon but before I can do that, someone sit next to me with a loud grunt.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask to Jonathan, not so politely.

"Don't be so mean to your bro here Clare, he's worried about you." Says Jace before Jonathan could answer. He sits next to Jon and grins to me.

"Not you too." I rolls my eyes. I'm still looking at Jon, waiting for him to explain his presence here, he sighs.

"Well, I really miss you Clare-Bear, you haven't really had much time with me. You always avoid me at school, and I guess if you avoid me then I should, you know, make a first move." He shrugs

I smile and hug him, I didn't know that he would be this caring towards me, which make me relieve. At least, I have a big brother I could rely on. He hugs me and kisses my forehead. Maia, Simon, Iz starts to "AWWWW" at us. I pull back; feeling quite embarrassed and continues eating my lunch until the bell rings.

* * *

We meet again at the music room and start to talk to each other in the back of the class; our chat is interrupted when Mrs. Branwell walks in. She instructs us to works in groups that consist 4 peoples and performs an Instrumental song for tomorrow. Izzy drags me, Jon and Simon in one table and start to discuss what song will us perform. I give an apologize look to Alec and Jace who have to group up with other peoples they rarely know. Alec smiles and mouthed, "You know what my sister is like." and I laugh and turn my focus to my group again. I start to give Izzy some recommendations but she turns it down saying it's too lame or cheesy.

"So what song are we going to perform?" Iz ask confusedly

"We still have a whole day to think about it. We'll talk about this at my house after school key?" I say answering Izzy.

Everyone nod in agreement, and we start to talk about random things. Our little chat was cut off when Mrs. Branwell ask who wants to volunteer to perform today.

Izzy raise her hand excitedly and squeals.

"Thank you Ms. Lightwood, you may come to the front please" Mrs. Branwell say calmly.

Iz grab me, Simon, and Jon to help her. Izzy whisper the song to Simon and Jon but she refuse to tell me. Simon position himself on the piano, Jon playing the guitar while I and Iz will do a duet.

The music start to play and I recognize it instantly.

* * *

(**Izzy Bold **Clary Normal _Together Italic)_

**Yo, my best friend, best friend till the very end****  
****Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend****  
****You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you****  
****You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you****  
****'Member the times, times, times sneaking of the house****  
****All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts****  
****And don't forget all the trouble we got into****  
****We got something you can't undo, do****Laughing so damn hard****  
****Crashed your dad's new car****  
****All the scars we share****  
****I Promise, I swear****  
**

-Izzy smile at me and I smile back putting my hand on her shoulder and we sing together-

_Wherever you go, just always remember__  
__That you got a home for now and forever__  
__And if you get low, just call me whenever__  
__This is my oath to you__  
__Wherever you go, just always remember__  
__You never alone, we're birds of a feather__  
__And we'll never change, no matter the weather__  
__This is my oath to you__  
_

-I know that's it's my turn to sing now, I face the crowd and my eyes meet Jace's, I blush madly and looks away-

I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes  
I know I called you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie  
We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king Kong  
And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong  
You got the best friends sing, sing along

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear

_Wherever you go, just always remember__  
__That you got a home for now and forever__  
__And if you get low, just call me whenever__  
__This is my oath to you__  
__Wherever you go, just always remember__  
__You never alone, we're birds of a feather__  
__And we'll never change, no matter the weather__  
__This is my oath to you__  
_  
_I'll never let you go__  
__Woah, this is my oath to you__  
__Just thought that you should know__  
__Woah, this is my oath to you__Yeah...__  
__Wherever you go, just always remember__  
__That you got a home for now and forever__  
__And if you get low, just call me whenever__  
__This is my oath to you__  
__Wherever you go, just always remember__  
__You never alone, we're birds of a feather__  
__And we'll never change, no matter the weather__  
__This is my oath to you__  
__You should know, you should know, you should know__  
__Woah, this is my oath to you__  
__You never alone, we're birds of a feather__  
__Woah, this is my oath to you._

* * *

When the song end, I quickly run to Iz.

"You're my best friend Iz, and nothing could change that." I say and hug her so tight. She hugs me back and whispers "You're my best friend too." We pull away from the embrace, grin at each other and head to our seats.

* * *

**What do you think? is it too cheesy? Reviews please! and I'm really sorry if I didn't update soon. I'm a Senior so I'm pretty busy preparing for the national exam:) Reviewww:p**


	4. The Truth Reveals

Apa Kabar! It's indonesian for "How are you?"

**BTW THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWSSS I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

Izzy, Simon, Jace, and Alec come to my home straight from School. I don't really know what Jace and Alec wants to do, but I need to do my Biology project with Simon and Iz, plus we have to discuss our Music Project for tomorrow. The three of us run to my room and started to open our Bio textbook.

"I don't really understand this project." Izzy huffs loudly.

Simon rolls his eyes.

"You don't understand every project we have Iz, that's why we have Clary."

Izzy smacks Si head and mutters something about traitor, mood ruined and stuff.

I giggle, "Guys, stop the sexual tension, it's pretty much annoying. Just accept the truth that you guys like each other." Oh. Wrong moves, both of them are glaring at me right now.

"Um.. I'm going to grab some snacks… Maybe?" I go to the kitchen and started to grab some chips, chocolate bars, and candies. While grabbing the snacks, I hear footsteps coming to the kitchen. I thought it is Simon or maybe Izzy.

"So now you agree that there's sexual tension between you-" I turn my face around and I am face to face with Jace, not Simon or Izzy. I should not let that one slip.

"What? Who's having sexual tension with me?" He raises an eyebrow. God, I hate it when everybody can do that but I can't.

"I thought you was Simon."

"How could you think I was Rat Face? He's not even close to me. I'm sexy, handsome, charming, hot-"

"Jerk, bastard, and self-egoistic. Yep, I get it." I start to head to my room, when Jace grabs my arm.

"I'm not like that, you know." He says with a guilty look. Maybe he feels bad, but why would Jace Lightwood feels bad.

"Prove it." I pull my arm from him and go to my room, where Izzy and Simon are sitting closely, talking to each other. I quickly run out of my room, before they see me. I sigh and make my way to the Music room. I stop when I see Jace sitting there playing the piano angrily.

"What did the piano do to you?" I ask, and enter the room slowly. He only shrugs. So I sit next to him and start to play softly, he smiles and plays along. I really enjoy the moments I don't know how long we play the piano until Jon comes in.

"Dude, where have you been? I thought you were grabbing some snacks. You've been gone for almost an hour and here you are flirting with my sister." He says. He doesn't seem mad, just curious.

"We don't even like each other, get over it." I say brushing the topic off. I turn my head to Jace for approval but he looks away with hurt clear in his face. I try to raise my eyebrow to him but it fails. So I give him my curious face. But when he turns his head to me again I couldn't see all the emotion from before, like it never happens.

Jonathan is looking at the both of us right now, confuse and curious is on his face. I shrug and head to my room. For real this time. I could hear the both of them arguing when I leave the room but I didn't stop. I just couldn't like someone at this moment. I begin to remember my moment with Seb, until death took him away from me. When I come in, Iz and Si are looking at me, with worry in their eyes. I didn't realize that tears are starting to fall to my cheeks. Both of them hug me tightly and try to calm me down. I start to calm down after a few minutes. They look at me expecting an answer. I sigh; maybe this is the right time. I start to tell them the story about my past, the reason I left Alicante High.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

"You like my sister?!" Jonathan screams at me. After Clary left, he drags me to the corner of the room and intimidates me.

"I don't know, she's different you know." I rub the back of my neck. I always do that when I'm nervous.

"Hell yeah she's different! She's my sister!" I roll my eyes at his answer. I couldn't believe he could be such an idiot sometimes.

"Not in that way dumbass, I mean, she's not like any girls I met. She doesn't drool over me and invite me to bed or stuff. She's really stubborn sometimes not like other girls who always agree to me." I chuckle at that and start to smile thinking of her.

"Dude, you're in love with her. I know you couldn't resist her. Like any girl who couldn't resist me." Ah, there comes the cocky Jonathan. He continues "But if you hurt her I'll tore you into pieces and kick you to The Bermuda Triangle."

I give him a huge smile. "So does that means you approve us?"

"Yep" He says, popping the P. I smile to him and head to Clary's room.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

Flashback

_I was running with Sebastian, panting and coughing from running too hard. We stop and began to laugh at each other. Sebastian turns his head to me and smiled._

"_I didn't know running away could be this fun." He said, still smiling. I smile back and began to hug him. His lips connect with mine and we began kissing. I pull away from him._

"_I think we should head back. Jem, Will, and Tessa will be worried about us." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and began to walk back to the school. I cross the street that is in front of the school and went to the gate. Just when I step one foot over the gate, there's a loud crash and I turn my head around. Seb got hit by a car….and the car run away._

_There he was, lying on the road, bloody and breathless. I run to him and ignore the voices that told me to get back to school. I cradle him in my lap and began, he noticed me and mouthed 'I Love You'. People started to call the ambulance but it was too slow. Jem, Tessa, and Will finally showed up and hug me, trying to calm me down and didn't ask for answers. We went to the Hospital together and waited for Seb._

_The doctor came out, and head to us. _

"_I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. I'm really sorry." Before he can leave, I attacked him, I slap him and do everything I can until Will and Jem stopped me. Tessa hug me and whispered 'everything is going to be okay' but I know it won't._

_I was lifeless for the entire semester. I really can't wait to get away from there. To forget about the accident and the people there. Just act like nothing happened, but inside my heart is torn. I tried my best to cheer myself up so people wouldn't pity on me but it's too hard. Of course, Tessa, Jem, and Will doesn't allowed me to leave them but they understand, and we promised to keep in contact._

End of Flashback

* * *

"Now here I am, trying to forget everything. But I just can't." I sob, remembering the memories. "You guys have to promise not to tell anyone key? Even Jonathan and Alec." They all nod.

Simon gives me tissues while Isabelle hugs me and pats my back.

"I'm sorry Clary, for your loss." Iz says and hugs me again. I nod and hug her back. We pull away and I smile for her concern.

"You know Clary, you got to move on. Life goes on and nothing will change that. You can't be stuck in that old memories even though how painful it is."

"Wow Simon! I didn't see that coming! Quote of the day by Simon. Hahahaha." Isabelle starts to laugh loudly. After a while I join in. Simon just smirks at us.

I didn't realize Jace is already inside of my room and looks at us confuse. He then shrugs and sit on my bed.

"So you guys want to go to Taki's for dinner?" Jace asks with her infamous smirk. We all nod for reply and kick Jace out of our room to continue our Biology homework.

* * *

I'm sorry if it's really short:) But I hope you guys like it! Don't forget the much review I get the sooner I'll write the next chapter! See you soon. Thank you for reading.


	5. Another Day at Glass Academy

**New Chapter! I hope you guys wil like it. thanks for the reviews! Love it**

**I Don't own the Mortal Instruments**

* * *

We go to Taki's after me, Simon, and Izzy finished our homework. I take a shower first and change my clothes to a blue tank top, white shorts and white converse. I also grab my light blue with red wheels penny board on the way down. We meet up on the front door and we decide to take a walk to Taki's. It's not really far anyway. I ride my penny board while the Isabelle tries to make a conversation.

"So what do you think about our school, Clary?" ask Isabelle to me. School was awesome, but Alicante High is sooo much better! They have a talent show every week and I use to perform for Art, Music, and Dance. I miss it.

"Fine" I mumble and start to ride my Penny board again. I didn't realize that we already made it. Jonathan opens the door, trying to be gentlemanly I guess and we step in one by one. We sit on a booth on the corner. I'm sitting right next to the window with Jace across me, and Isabelle next to me. The waiter walks to us and start to us for our food.

"I'll have Salad and Orange Juice." Isabelle says excitedly.

"Fried rice and Mineral Water." Simon says, after Isabelle.

"Fried Chicken and Cola." Jon mumbles, but I guess the waiter hear it.

"Sandwich and Apple Juice." Alec says. Huh, I thought Izzy was the only one who only eats healthy food.

"I'll have Chocolate Waffles and Chocolate Milkshake, please." I say, trying to be polite since the boys aren't.

"Same." Jace says and looks up to meet my eyes. I blush and look at my shoes quickly. Isabelle is trying to lighten up the mood, again.

"So…Homecoming party is this Saturday you know." She says. WHAT! Today is Wednesday so I don't have much time to find the outfit and besides I don't have a date.

"Not coming." I reply while shaking my head. Isabelle glares at me. So does everybody else. Well except Alec, he just shrugs and looks at me with a curious glint in his blue eyes.

"Why not?" Ask Iz with a dangerous tone.

"Don't have time to prepare the outfit, besides I don't have a date." I shrug.

"Sis, I assure you that it's going to be really fun. And who cares if you don't have a date?" He says while looking at me. I didn't reply to that, thankfully the food has arrived or it would be damn awkward. I chew my waffles slowly; avoiding all the stares they are giving me.

"Clary…" Iz starts to try to persuade me again. But I had enough.

"Fine. I'll go, just shut up. I want to eat my waffles quietly." I retort and eat my waffles again. Iz smile ear to ear and I could see Jace is trying to contain a grin. We finished our food and pay it and start to walk home. We stop in front of the Lightwood house first and say goodbye to Iz, Alec and Jace. After that my house, so I say goodbye to Si and head to my room. Today is tiring. I fall to the bed and start to doze off.

* * *

The next day I wake up, take a shower and pick some clothes. Just the usual routine. I wear a gray shirt with brown jacket and black jeans. I put on my black converse and grab my bag before I head downstairs for breakfast. Ann already prepares me Salad with bread. I eat it alone, cause Jonathan would still be sleeping right now and who knows where my parents are. I finish eating the salad when the doorbell rings. _Must be Isabelle. _I walk to the door and open it for her; she barged in and hugs me tightly.

"Ready for a new day at Glass Academy?" She asks too excited, I don't understand why she's so excited today.

"Yeah, can't wait." I answer back with much sarcasm in my voice. She rolls her eyes at me. I decide to drive my car to school, people already know anyway.

"After school we're going to go shopping." I try to make an argument but she continues. "No buts." I sigh and park the car. We walk out and head to our locker. I put my stuff and grab my Biology textbook, when I hear someone shifting beside me.

"Hey Simon, why so glum?" I ask to Simon, who's looking like crap now.

"Nothing." He mumbles.

"Aw come on, best friend forever right?" I try to ask him again, but he still won't answer.

"Fine." I say, finally giving up.

We start to walk to Biology class and sit on the back. I begin to doodle waiting for the class to starts. The teacher, Mrs. Cara finally comes and asks us our project. I walk to the front and hand her our project.

"Morgenstern, Lightwood, and Lewis." Mrs. Cara calls us and asks us to go the front. What the hell is going on, I hope we don't get to trouble.

"They are such a great team, their project is wonderful and I like to give the three of you a perfect score!" She says with a squeal. I grin to Simon and Isabelle who's looking really proud right now. She allows us to sit and we wait until the class ends.

* * *

_Lunch, finally!_ I've been hungry for the last 2 periods, and I can't wait for lunchtime. I leave Iz and Simon behind because I literally run to the cafeteria. I walk to our usual table and grab my lunchbox. It's LASAGNA! I am squealing in joy now. Lasagna is my favorite food btw.

"What's up Clare?" Simon asks, walking side by side with Iz.

"Sara brought me Lasagna!" I answer happily. He just chuckles and sits in front of me with Iz. They both know my love for Lasagna. Not long after them, Jon, Alec and Jace come. Jace and Jonathan take a seat beside me and Alec beside Jace.

"You look so happy today Little Red, why?" Jace ask me while eating his food.

"One word. Lasagna." I reply, and he looks confused. Simon and Izzy explain to him and he starts laughing.

"Just because of that? Really, I thought it would be something better." Jace says, trying to contain his laughter.

"Shut up." I say playfully and punch his arm. He make a fake hurt expression, I reply it by sticking my tongue out to him.

* * *

We walk in to the Music class and head to our usual seat. Jon, Alec, and Jace in front of us. The bell rings and Mrs. Branwell walks in.

"Good Morning, Students. Ready to perform?" She says and we all nod in unison. She starts to call groups one by one, and then finally it's our turn. Me, Iz, Si and Jon walk to the front and grab our instruments. Iz and I grab a violin, Si head to the Piano, while Jon head to the drum. We start to play 'Toss The Feather' by The Corrs. **(A/N You guys should listen to this song! It's really good!)**

I have a solo Violin first, and I start playing it, dancing in the front of the class, enjoying every second of it, and then Izzy joins me. We begin to make a duo death combo. We play it together, completing each other. Finally, Jon and Si joins. Si also got some solo part and everyone begins to clap loudly for him. I didn't even realize we are playing in front of our classmates. I feel like I'm in my own world, ignoring the others.

We finish the song and all of our classmate's stands up and applause us. Simon, Jonathan, Isabelle, and me connect our hands and bow to the audience.

"Bravo! I pick the four of you to join the upcoming contest!" Mrs. Branwell says after our bow.

"Wait, what contest?" I ask her, I didn't know they have some sort of competition against students here.

"Oh it's a contest against other schools, it will be held next month though. I choose you guys because you guys are perfect. Your teamwork is great and I love it." She answers me. Isabelle agreed quickly and pulls me in a tight hug and squeal with joy.

"We're going to compete for our school! How awesome is that!" She screams at me.

"Yeah, like being here in only 3 days and already having a contest is really awesome." I answer her with much sarcasm dripping of my voice. She didn't catch the sarcasm and walks to Simon.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn my head around. There is Jace, and he smiles warmly to me.

"Congrats!" Jace grin and pull me in for a hug. I hug him back instantly and melt in his embrace. We hug each other for about 10 seconds before it gets too awkward and we pulls away. The bell rings, well save by the bell I guess.

"I'll see you in Art Class?" Jace say while rubbing the back of his neck. I nod and start to grab my bag and head to Art class, which is next to Music class.

* * *

I sit on the front seat and grab my phone. 1 text message from Jem. I smile before I open it.

_From: James Carstairs_

_Hey Clare. How are you doing? I'm good btw. Tessa is worse she always misses you. Visit us sometimes. Lots-of-hug from Jem._

_From: Clarissa Morgenstern_

_Hey Jem! I'm fine of course, thanks for asking. Awww! I miss dear Tessa, tell her I'll visit and we will go shopping together. Lol just kidding we both hate shopping. I will visit, you will too right?_

I put my phone back and begin to smile to nobody in particular. I miss them; maybe I'll visit on the weekend. Oh wait, there's that homecoming dance. Why don't I just invite them? I'll ask Iz if we can invite other people from outside of school.

Jace sits beside me right when Ms. Reyna walks in the door.

"Guys! I want you to draw what you're feeling right now. Just express it to the canvas key?" She shouts at us.

I start to draw abstractly, expressing the sad of loosing someone, the happy of meeting someone new, the nervous for being the new kid at school, the excited because I'll meet my old friends soon, the guilty for hiding all my problems from Jonathan, I draw it all in it. I give it the final touch and begin to walk to the front to hand it to Ms. Reyna.

"Bravo Clarissa! This is wonderful, I'm going to hang it by my desk." She says excitedly, I just nod and blush. I hate it when I'm the center of attention. I got out of class early and head to the changing room to change my clothes into sport clothes.

Iz come beside me and says, "Hey still on for shopping today?"

"Well actually I never agree to that, but whatever." I reply her and shrug. She grins and pokes my ribs. I roll my eyes at her.

"Hey can we bring over other people from outside of the school for homecoming?" I ask her, remembering the fact that I want to invite Jem, Will and Tessa.

"Yea of course! Why?"

"Inviting my old friends." I reply shortly, and she just shrugs. I grab my phone and see that I got 1 new text.

_From: James Carstairs_

_Of course I'll visit you bestie! Why wouldn't I?_

_From: Clarissa Morgenstern_

_Good, because I have homecoming this Saturday and I'm inviting you guys. You guys should come tomorrow after school and have a sleepover at mine. I'll buy you guys the tickets._

Sent. Good, I can't wait to meet them! Iz drags me to the Gym and we start to warm up. After 10 minutes, Mr. Hodge walks in and tells us to make a circle around him.

"We're going to play dodge ball. Girls against Boys. Is that all right?" He asks, and we all nod excitedly. We're going to bring the boys hard.

"Okay, the captain team will be Jonathan and Clarissa." He smiles at Jonathan and me before going back to his seat.

I quickly walk to the girls and we discuss how to beat the boys. We finally agree and begin to give each other high fives. We could see that the boys have finished discussing and they're waiting for us.

Mr. Hodge puts the ball in the middle line before blaring the whistle. I run with some of the girls and grab the ball. I aim for Jon but he moves away quickly. Simon throws a ball at me but I quickly duck. I look at Simon and give him the death glare and he quickly run behind Jon.

One by one people from my team and Jon's team are tumbling, leaving me with Isabelle, Shauna, Marlene and Christine. While Jon's team only have him, Jace and Alec. Jace try to hit me but I quickly run. I aim for Alec and it hit him. He gets out of the field and sits on the bleachers just like the other one. Shauna get hit by Jon and Marlene from Jace. God, now it's only we three. Jon sends his ball to me but Iz defends me and get hit by the ball. I help her up.

"God you don't need to go all drama for me, Iz." I say and sigh.

"Well, at least you're still in the game. Win it Clare. For me." She says dramatically. I roll my eyes and focus for the game.

I aim for the nearest. Jonathan. He starts to run everywhere when he notices that I'm aiming him. I throw the ball hoping it hits him. And yes! It does hit him. Now, for Jace. Christine and me grab a ball and head to Jace.

We smirk at each other and hit Jace. We win! I hug Christine thanking her for helping me and run to Izzy, and hug her too.

"Good game sis, I taught you well." Jon says next to me.

"Yeah whatever." I mumble. I though Jace would be mad at me but instead he hugs me and congratulates me. What changes? I shrug.

Iz and me change our clothes and go to our locker. I grab my bag from the locker and we wait for Simon. Simon finally comes after 15 minutes and we walk to my car and head home.

* * *

We run to my room and sprawled on top of my bed, tired. I check my phone for new message from Jem.

_From: James Carstairs_

_We love to! Thank you but we insist to buy our own plane tickets. See us tomorrow!_

_From: Clarissa Morgenstern_

_Yeay! Thank you so much guys!_

"Who's that from?" Izzy asks curiously from behind me, looking to my cellphone.

"Jem. My friend from Cali." I reply and she nods.

"Simon, you going to come with us or no?" Ask Isabelle to Si. Of course no, duh. Simon shook his head and run to the games room in my house.

Me and Iz walks to the garage, hop in my car and drove to the mall.

* * *

I'm stuck here for almost an hour. Oh god, help me. Iz keeps on insisting me to find the perfect dress. Finally we found one for me. It's a black strapless dress with laces. The dress falls until my knee and I love it. Iz also bought me a black stiletto. I just sigh in relieve because we're finally done. We head back home, she go to her own house and me to mine. I quickly throw the bags to my bed floor and jump to my bed. I fall asleep instantly.

* * *

**Hey guys what do you think? Review please! I love it when you guys review. Sorry for the mistakes. I'm writing this in a hurry. Tomorrow i have a competition, wish me luck 0:) Don't forget to review.**


	6. Alicante Friends Arrived

**New Chapter for you guys! Thank you for your support! Love you xx. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

**I do not own the Mortal instruments**

**I do not own all the song in this chapter**

* * *

Today Jem, Will and Tessa are coming! I nearly run to school (which is a bad thing, remembering everybody hates school). Isabelle is panting behind me, she looks stunning even though she's sweating. She's wearing a white t-shirt, zebra skirt and black high heels. I stop and look at my clothes. I'm wearing white sleeveless blouse with brown shorts and black lace boots. Nothing compare to Iz, she looks stunning while I look… normal? You could say that.

"You should've wait for me Clare." Iz says, still breathing heavily after the run.

"Sorry." I reply shortly and begin to walk again. We didn't even wait for Simon; we rush to Biology classroom and sit at our usual tables. Not long after that Simon comes and the bell rings. The teacher walks in and starts to explain on the board.

* * *

"What is it this time, Sis?" Jon asks while looking at me weirdly, he sits next to me and starts to eat his food.

"My friends from Cali are coming!" I say loudly. Jon looks plainly curious while Jace, Iz, Simon, and Alec looks at me shock.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" They all say in unison.

"Um… I forgot?" I answer them unsure. They all begin to ask me about my friends, but I refuse to tell them anything.

"Just see for yourself." Is all I can say to them. They look defeated and move on to another topic until the bell rings. We start to get up and head to Music.

-Page Break-

"I want each one of you to perform the song that inspire you. Start to prepare, I will be back!" Mrs. Branwell says, and leaves the room.

"So what song are you playing, Iz?" I ask to Isabelle, she looks up at me from her phone.

"Definitely Roar, it suits me right?" I nod at her reply and start to think for a song that inspires me. After a while, I figure it out.

Mrs. Branwell walks in and calls us by our last name. Isabelle gets call before me and she walks to the front and starts to sing Roar by Katy Perry. Her voice is so soft but tough too. I stare at her in amazement. I clap so hard when she finishes.

Alec sings Hall of Fame by The Script. He sings calmly, I wonder if he ever gets nervous. Jace is exactly the opposite of him, he sings I'm Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO. Oh god, he's so full of himself. I don't intend to look at him when he performs so I look away.

"Morgenstern, Clarissa" Mrs. Branwell calls me. I walk steadily to the front, careful not to fall or do something embarrassing and head to the Piano. I take a breath and start to play it. I love this song, it's beautiful and it inspires me.

**Some folks like to get away,**

**Take a holiday from the neighborhood**

**Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood**

**But I'm takin' a Greyhound on the Hudson River line**

**I'm in a New York state of mind**

**I've seen all the movie stars in their fancy cars and their limousines**

**Been high in the Rockies under the evergreens.**

**I know what I'm needin' and I don't want to waste more time.**

**I'm in a New York State of mind.**

**It was so easy living day by day**

**Out of touch with the rhythm and blues**

**But now I need a little give and take**

**The New York times, The Daily News**

**It comes down to reality, and it's fine with me cause I've let it slide**

**I don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside.**

**I don't have any reasons **

**I left them all behind**

**I'm in a New York state of mind**

**I'm just taking a Greyhound on the Hudson River line**

**Cause I'm in a, I'm in a New York state of mind.**

I didn't even look up to the crowd when I sing; I only stare at the piano. I stand up from the piano and bow to the crowd. They clap for me, then I head to my table and sit beside Iz.

"You're amazing up there!" she squeaks and hugs me.

"You too!" I hug him back, and we pull away from each other to see Jon performs. He's performing Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. I love that song! Iz and me start to sing along, the others look at us weirdly but we brush it off.

* * *

Art didn't take much time than I expected. Ms. Reyna told us to make a scenery painting. I quickly paint scenery from the hills of Alicante High. I don't even bother to talk to Jace. Jem, Tessa and Will are all I can think of. I'm in the middle of my painting when Jace greet me.

"Hey." Jace greet me kindly. Well that's odd, Jace never been kind to anyone.

"Hey. What's up?" I reply him, not looking away from my canvas.

"I don't know, you seem to be lost in though."

"Well I am."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Thinking about my friends from Cali." He nods and I continue my painting. I finish it and begin to check my painting. After making sure it looks good, I hand it to Ms. Reyna and grab my books from my table. I smile to Jace and head to my locker. He smiles back at me before continuing his painting.

* * *

I grab my Sports clothes from my locker and put my other books in there. I head to the changing room and change my clothes. I walk to the gym and see that no one has arrived. Soo, I grab a basketball and begin to play it. I do a lay up and some free styles.

"I didn't know you can play it that good." Says a voice behind me. _Jace._ I stop immediately and turn around to meet him. He walks to me and grab the ball. He starts to do a lay up but fail. I laugh so hard and earn a glare from him.

"What? You think you can do better than me?" He asks annoyed.

"Yes, actually I can." I say while laughing. I head to him and starts to help him do a lay up. My hand is holding his hand and the other is on his waist. I start to blush remembering how close we are. He starts to do it the way I taught him and he finally did it well!

"Thanks, Red." He says and run to hug me. We hug tightly and didn't realize that Iz, Jon, Simon, and Alec are already here. Iz cough and we pull apart quickly. Jon looks back and forth from me and Jace, and he smirks at me. I blush and look down to my shoes. I'm save by Coach Hodge and others students who are finally arrive.

Coach tells us to make a huge circle and he says the girls are doing gymnastic while the boys will be practicing soccer today. He asks the girls to do split, roll and to make a pyramid with me on top, because I'm the tiniest of them all. I grab a mat with Iz and put it next to hers. We start to do split on top of it. Coach Hodge sees us and tells us that we do a good split and roll.

"I didn't know you're good at gymnastic, Clare." Iz says to me, sweating after the goddamn gymnastics thingy.

"Neither do I, I join dance club in Alicante High." I tell her and shrug.

"That's why you're good at gymnastics. Dance is nearly the same with Gymnastics." She explains to me.

The others call us to join the Pyramid and we stop our chat and head to them.

They throw me up in the air and I try to do a flip in the air. It goes well. I see that the boys stop their activity and instead, they are looking at us. After half an hour Coach Hodge stops us and tells us that we can have a break.

"You guys did great, especially you Clary. I didn't know you could do a flip in the air. Well done guys." He says to us.

I grab my water bottle and drink it. I stop when Iz taps me from behind and ask me to join her. She drags me to the bleachers outside and I see that Jace, Simon, Alec and Jonathan are already there.

"I didn't know you could do a flip in the air! Thank god, you didn't fall." Jonathan says dramatically. I sigh, and run my hand through my hair.

"I didn't know either, I just want to try it." I sit In between Jace and Isabelle, not too near to Jonathan, because I don't want to hear about his complaints again and again.

"Well I think you look stunning." Jace says to me, I swear that he blushes when he says that. Isabelle looks at me and mouthed _what's going on with Jace._ I shrug.

* * *

I instantly run to my locker after changing my clothes. I grab my bag quickly and head to my car. I wait for Iz, Jon, Alec, Si and Jace before heading to the airport to pick Jem, Will, and Tess. After 5 minutes waiting, they finally come through the door.

"Where have you guys been?" I say impatiently.

"Changing our clothes?" Simon suggests.

"At least you all can do it faster." I retort back.

"Well sorry, your highness." Jace reply. I glare at him and he quickly shut his mouth.

"Isabelle you're coming with me to the airport. Boys, I want you guys to tidy the house. I'll kill you one by one if I see that the house is in an awful condition. Understand?" I explain to them, they all nod and I head back to my car. Before I can get in my car, Jace stops me.

"See you later at your house." Then he kisses my cheek and leaves to his car. Thank god, Iz is the only one who sees it. She raise and eyebrow to me, but before she can ask anything I grab her hand and push her in the car.

I drive silently. Iz haven't asked me about Jace so I remain silent. Finally after a long while Iz have the courage to speak up to me.

"So… What's that?" She asks and looks at me.

I keep my eyes straight at the road and reply her.

"I don't know, he says see you later and kiss me on the cheek. It's not even counted as a kiss, it's only a peck I guess." I reply to her, and she nods knowing that I don't like this type of conversations.

Finally we arrive at the airport, I park the car and text Jem.

_From: Clarissa Morgenstern_

_Where are you? I just arrived. I'm in the parking lot._

I got a reply instantly.

_From: James Carstairs_

_We're in the lobby, what's your car? We're heading to the parking lot now._

_From: Clarissa Morgenstern_

_It's an Audi R7. You can see it from the front of the airport._

I get out from my car and wait for them in front of the car. Then I see a silver hair that I recognize anywhere.

"Jem!" I call him, he quickly turn his head around see me. He starts to run and pull me into a hug.

"How's my Ariel doing?" He asks while hugging me. We pull apart and I can see he's smiling right now. His grey eyes have a glint of excitement in it.

"I'm fine! Where are Tessa and Will? I hope they're not making out right now." I say jokingly.

"We are not making out." Will reply behind Jem. I see Tessa is blushing madly right now. They're a couple not long after me and Seb becomes a couple.

I grin and hug him tightly.

"Need… Air…Clare" I loosen the hug and he hugs me back. After Will, I quickly walk to Tessa.

"Miss you so much Tessie!" I say and then hug her. She smiles and hugs me back.

"Hey! That's her nickname from me and only me." Will exclaims from behind us. I roll my eyes to him. We start to tell each other our stories. Alicante High is still the same but much more gloomy without me.

"Ehem. Clare, you could introduce me." Isabelle says to me. Oops, I completely forget about her. I quickly introduce them to each other. Will looks like Isabelle with that black jet hair and stunning blue eyes. Maybe they're related. Who knows?

"Maybe we should head home right now. The others are waiting for us." I say to Jem, Will and Tessa. They nod and I drive the car to my house.

Isabelle starts to chat excitedly; I sometimes nod to her so she knows I'm listening.

"So, who are your partners to the Homecoming Dance Clare?" Iz asks me. Damn, I forgot about it. Who am I coming with? It's tomorrow and I haven't even got a date.

"I don't know." I reply quietly. Before Iz can say anything, Jem cut her off.

"You can go with me Clare. Tessa will be with Will obviously, and I don't have a date either. Is it okay with you?" He asks me carefully.

I nod. "Of course! I'd love to." I answer back. He smiles warmly at me and I smile back.

* * *

**So what do yo guys think? Love it? hate it? Review! Review as much as possible and I'll update more chapters.**


	7. Reunion? You Could Say That

**HEY NEW CHAPTER HERE! How are you guys? I'm really sorry I can't update everyday but at least I'll update twice a week. Is it fine with you?**

**Btw, I know that Isabelle's eyes are brown but I want it to be blue to fit the story. I'm really sorry but I like it more that way**

**I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! It makes me more and more excited to write this story, and please don't kidnap me…**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

**I do not own Just The Way You Are – Bruno Mars**

**I do not own Honeymoon Avenue – Ariana Grande**

* * *

I enter the house with Iz, Jem, Will, and Tessa trailing behind me. I see the house is looking pretty clean; the boys really did it well.

"I'll show you guys to your room, and then you guys should eat. I bet you're all hungry." I suggest while Iz turns her heel to the kitchen. I walk upstairs and head to the guest room next to Jon's room. The walls are plain blue and the floors are white tiles. There are two blue twin beds, a table plus a chair, a TV and a small couch and a white drawer.

"This could be Jem's room or Will. You guys could pick, either this room or the next one." I say. Jem quickly calls dibs on this room and Will run off to the next room. I laugh at them for being childish.

"So Tess, do you want to have your own room or maybe you could sleep in my room?" I look at her and she's smiling at the sight of Will. She turns away and looks at me.

"With you of course! I've missed you." She hugs me tight. We pull away and I show her my room.

She unpacks her bag and change into a grey t-shirt with white shorts. She always wears her Clockwork Angel necklace, she never take it off. We go back to where Will and Jem are, and head downstairs together. Will and Tessa are walking hand in hand while me and Jem are trailing behind them, close to each other.

Jem and me are always the closest; we're like brother and sisters. Jem never thought of me more and me neither. He's the one who show me around Alicante High, who's always helping me with my homework and never upset me. He's like the best guy friend you could ask, well beside Simon.

"So have you moved on after Sebastian's passing?" He asks me carefully. I know he's asking me for my own good but it pains me inside remembering the tragedy. I stay quiet, not answering him.

"I take that as a no." He continues and sighs. He puts her arm around my shoulder and pulls me close to him. We walk like that to the kitchen.

* * *

Jace's POV

Alec, Jonathan and me prepare the house to be clean as possible. We don't want Clary to get mad at us. I mean, she's cute but not when she's furious, and I try to stay away from her when she gets mad. We wait for them to arrive and Jon asks Ann to cook us meals. After an hour, I hear the car pulls over. Not long after that Isabelle comes through the kitchen door.

"So, where are Clary and her friends?" Jon asks her.

"Upstairs, Clary is showing them their room, and they will be here in a few minutes."

"So what do you think of them?" I ask her, really curious.

"Well one of them looks like me and Alec and his name is William Herondale. He's tall, muscular, and handsome? Yeah you can say that. There's also his girlfriend, Theresa Gray. She has brown hair and gray eyes. Last one is James Carstairs. His hair is silver and he has silver eyes. He's cute, and I guess he's the calm one. Clary is really close with him." She explains perfectly.

A few seconds after that, Clary's friend, Theresa and William waltz in. William really looks like Alec and Isabelle. Especially Alec, but Alec's facial expression is much more softer instead William facial expression is tough. After them, Clary enters with Jem's hand around her shoulder. _WHAT!_ They're not dating right? I hope not. Jonathan gives me a pity look and I just roll my eyes. _She will be mine._

* * *

Clary's POV

The kitchen is really silence when Jem and me enter. Jace looks at Jem with anger or jealousy? It's hard to guess his emotion.

"So this is my friend, Will, Tessa, and Jem." Iz, Alec, Si, Jon and Jace nod in acknowledgement. So I continue, "And this is my brother Jonathan, his friend Jace, my best friends Alec, Isabelle, and Simon."

Jem, Will and Tessa smile to them, and I drag them to grab some Spaghetti that Ann just made. We all eat in the dining room, with Jon, Si, Alec, Iz, and Jace of course. I sit in between Jem and Isabelle. Across from me are Tessa and Will.

"Remember when Clary just moved to Alicante High?" ask Will to no one in particular.

"Yeah! I remember she got in trouble with Camille instantly! I remember Jem help her for that." Tessa replies him.

"What did she do?" asks Alec curiously. I glare at him. How dare he!

"Well, Clary sat at Camille's usual seat, and Clary didn't want to get up. Clary said that she sat there first and it's Camille own fault for getting there late. Camille started to scream at her and not wanting to hear her screams again, Clary stood up and punched her. Then Jem came to the rescue." Tessa replies Alec, ignoring my hard intense glare.

"Wow, I didn't know that Clary is such a troublemaker." Iz reply, with laughter

All of my friends are laughing right now, except Jem. He's giving me a light smile, which I reply by squeezing his hand under the table. After finishing our food, all of us head to the living room to have a small chat.

"So Clary, have a date yet for homecoming?" Jon asks me teasingly.

"Unlike you, I already have a date. Right Jem?" I retort back and grin at Jem.

Jem nods and put his arms around my shoulder again. Jon smile fade away and quickly look to Jace, which I follow. Jace looks emotionless. He sit there not moving and then he stomp out of the living room. _What's going on? _I mouthed to Isabelle and she just shrugs and scoot closer to Simon.

I shrug and invite Jem, Will, and Tessa to the music room while the others watch The Hunger Games together. I've watched that movies a thousand times already.

* * *

So, we usually have an annual music contest where I will team up with Jem and Will with Tessa. Each team will pick a song and sing it to the other team. The other team will give us some critics and comments, and we're going to do it now. Btw, Will can play drum and sing. Tessa can sing while Jem can play the Violin and sing.

Jem and me begin to discuss the song we're going to perform to the other team. We agree to the song and give each other parts. Jem will be playing the Violin and I'll sing. Will and Tessa will performs first and then Jem and me. We sit on the couch at the Music room to watch Will and Tessa performance. They're singing Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars.

(**Tessa Bold** _Will Italic_ _**Together Bold Italic**_)

_**Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh**_

(Will grabs Tessa hands and grab her close to him.)

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes__  
__Make the stars look like they're not shining'__  
__Her hair, her hair__  
__Falls perfectly without her trying__  
__She's so beautiful__  
__And I tell her everyday__  
__Yeahh_

_I know, I know__  
__When I compliment her she won't believe me__  
__And it's so, it's so__  
__Sad to think that she don't see what I see__  
__But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "__  
__I say__  
_

(He swirls Tessa and then keeps holding her hand.)

_**When I see your face **__**  
**__**There's not a thing that I would change**__**  
**__**'Cause you're amazing **__**  
**__**Just the way you are **__**  
**__**And when you smile **__**  
**__**The whole world stops and stares for a while**__**  
**__**'Cause girl you're amazing **__**  
**__**Just the way you are **__**  
**__**Yeah**_

(Tessa smiles at Will, Will try to dance but it's really horrible.)

_Her lips, her lips__  
__I could kiss them all day if she'd let me__  
__Her laugh, her laugh__  
__She hates but I think it's so sexy__  
__She's so beautiful__  
__And I tell her everyday__  
_  
**Oh you know, you know, you know****  
****I'd never ask you to change****  
****If perfect's what you're searching for****  
****Then just stay the same****  
****So don't even bother asking if you look okay****  
****You know I'll say**

(Tessa hold Will hands close to her, not letting go.)

**When I see your face ****  
****There's not a thing that I would change****  
****'Cause you're amazing (amazing)****  
****Just the way you are ****  
****And when you smile ****  
****The whole world stops and stares for a while****  
**_'Cause girl you're amazing __  
__Just the way you are_

_The way you are__  
__The way you are__  
__Girl you're amazing __  
__Just the way you are_

_**When I see your face**__**  
**__**There's not a thing that I would change**__**  
**__**Cause you're amazing (amazing)**__**  
**__**Just the way you are (are)**__**  
**__**And when you smile**__**  
**__**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**__**  
**__Cause girl you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

* * *

We stand up and applause for them, and sit back down to give them critics and comments. Tessa kiss Will in the cheek before focusing on Jem and me.

"It's really wonderful, I love the twirl you did there, Tessa. But Will, you look like a bear break dancing. I don't even know if a bear could break dance. Anyway back to the point, you're dance is terrible. That's all." I say to them. Will glare at me and playfully hit my arm.

"I always love your sound Tess, but seriously could Will dance any better? It's really embarrassing." Jem says jokingly. We start to laugh before Jem and me performs. We're going to perform Honeymoon Avenue by Ariana Grande. The song fits me perfectly.

Jem begins to play his violin for the intro, and then I sing.

**I looked in my rear view mirror and**  
**it seemed to make a lot more sense**  
**than what I see ahead of us, ahead of us, yeah.**  
**I'm ready to make that turn**  
**Before we both crash and burn**  
**Cause that could be the death of us, the death of us, baby**

**You know how to drive in rain**  
**And you decided not to make a change**  
**Stuck in the same old lane**  
**Going the wrong way home**

(I'm enjoying this song; I couldn't stop myself from dancing.)

**I feel like my heart is stuck in bumper to bumper traffic,**  
**I'm under pressure**  
**Cause I can't have you the way that I want**  
**Let's just go back to the way it was**

**When we were on Honeymoon Avenue**  
**Honeymoon Avenue**  
**Baby, coasting' like crazy**  
**Can we get back to the way it was?**

(I turn to face Will and Tessa and look straight at them.)

**Hey, what happened to the butterflies?**  
**Guess they encountered that stop sign**  
**And my heart is at a yellow light, a yellow light**  
**Hey, right when I think that we found it,**  
**Well, that's when we start turning around**  
**You're saying, "Baby, don't worry,"**  
**But we're still going the wrong way, baby**

**You know how to drive in rain**  
**And you decided not to make a change**  
**Stuck in the same old lane**  
**Going the wrong way home**

(I dance with Jem, since he doesn't have to play the violin anymore until the end of the song.)

**I feel like my heart is stuck in bumper to bumper traffic,**  
**I'm under pressure**  
**Cause I can't have you the way that I want**  
**Let's just go back to the way it was**

**When we were on Honeymoon Avenue**  
**Honeymoon Avenue**  
**Baby, coasting' like crazy**  
**Can we get back to the way it was?**

**They say only fools fall in love**  
**Well, they must've been talking about us**  
**and sometimes I feel like I've been here before**  
**I could be wrong, but I know I'm right**  
**We gon' be lost if we continue to fight**  
**Honey I know, yeah,**  
**We can find our way home**

(I grab Jem's hand and intertwine it with mine.)

**I feel like my heart is stuck in bumper to bumper traffic,  
I'm under pressure  
Cause I can't have you the way that I want  
Let's just go back to the way it was**

**When we were on Honeymoon Avenue**  
**Honeymoon Avenue**  
**My baby, coasting' like crazy**  
**Can we get back to the way it was?**

(Jem grabs my waist and grab my hand while I put my other hand on his shoulder; we start dancing around the music room)

**When we were on Honeymoon Avenue  
Honeymoon Avenue  
Baby, coasting' like crazy  
can we get back to the way it was?**

**You know how to drive in rain**  
**You decided not to make a change**  
**Stuck in the same old lane**  
**Going the wrong way home**

**I feel like my heart is stuck in... Traffic,**  
**I'm under... pressure, pressure**  
**Let's just go back to the way it was**

**when we were on...**  
**(Honeymoon Avenue, Honeymoon Avenue, Honeymoon Avenue, Honeymoon Avenue)**

**Let's just go back, back, back.**

Jem spins me around and I fall into his embrace. We pull away and stand in front of Tessa and Will to hear their comments and critics.

"Clareee! Your voice is much more beautiful than before. I love your performance. No critics." Tessa says excitedly.

"Hmm… What do I think?" Will says teasingly. I glare at him, and he laugh. "Just kidding! I love it, seriously. Especially the spin you guys did when the song ends. No critics this time." I grin to them and hug them tight.

"So what do you guys want to do next?" Jem asks from behind me.

"We could go back and watch The Hunger Games like the other." I suggest, they all agree and we head downstairs. I see that Jace is already back and he sit alone in one of the couch. Izzy is with Simon while Jonathan and Alec sit on the floor. I walk slowly to Jace and sit next to him, making him shock, but not for long.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you going to be with your friends?" He asks me, still not looking at me in the eye.

"Aren't you one of my friends?" I ask back.

He turns his head around to me this time, and look at me in the eye.

"It doesn't seem so, you didn't even remember us anymore. You left us, I get it you haven't seen them, but you don't need to forget us."

I stay quiet at his response. After a while I slowly mumble 'sorry' to him and he just nods. The movie finally ends and all of us head to our rooms.

* * *

Iz, Tessa and me will sleep in my room. Alec will be with Jonathan in his room. Simon won't sleepover because her parents are back and they miss him, so he went home. Will wants to be alone; he doesn't like to be disturbed when he sleeps. So, Jace will be with Jem…unfortunately. I hope Jace doesn't do stupid things to Jem. Jem is such a calm, nice, and friendly person. While Jace…well, you already know.

I enter my room with Tessa and Iz. Not long after I close the door, Isabelle starts to interrogate Tessa and me.

"So Tessa, how long have you and Will dated?" Iz asks to her.

"Um… a year or so. Why?" She asks back to Isabelle.

"No reason." Is her only reply. She turns her head to me "Clary, are Jem and you dating? Because it seems like you both are dating."

"NO! We're close friends, and only that. Jem doesn't have a feeling for me. Me neither." I reply quickly, not wanting her to think that Jem and me are dating. It's ridiculous.

She nods and she talks to Tessa about her clothes, her hair and everything for tomorrow. Tessa only nods and promise to Iz that Iz can give her a makeover tomorrow. I shook my head in disbelief. She doesn't know how Izzy will be when she makeovers someone. We finally went to sleep at 1 AM. We are so tired and we drifted to sleep easily.

* * *

Jace's POV

I didn't know what came into me. Seeing Clary with Jem makes me furious, and jealous maybe? But Jace Lightwood never gets jealous, especially because of a girl. But this girl is different, so much different from the others, and I will definitely get her.

Tonight I have to sleep in the same room with Jem. Maybe I can ask him about his relationship with Clary. I walk in the room confidently, and see that Jem just unpack her bags and he's sitting at the side of his bed.

"Hey dude." I greet him. He looks startle for a second before returning to his usual self.

"Why are you greeting me?" He asks curiously. He lifts his eyebrows and looks at me.

"I can't greet my friend's friend?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I mean just minutes ago you was glaring at me. If looks could kill, I would be dead an hour ago." He shifted at his sit uncomfortably.

I shrug "Maybe I need to adapt to the fact that you are dating my friend's sister."

"Why? Because you like her?" He starts to laugh. He immediately stops when he sees my expression. "You do like her!" he shouts.

"God, be quiet. Anyone could hear you." I glare at him. He haven't stop from his laughter.

"You think me and Clary are dating? That's so funny." He says in between laughter.

"Well it looks like that."

"Yeah but we're not dating. We're like brother and sister. That would be odd, wouldn't it? And Clary won't date anyone, especially after that accident." He mumbles that last part but I still could hear him.

"What accident?" I ask. Clary never tells about an accident. Why wouldn't she? Well except the fact that she thinks I'm a jerk, scumbag, and a bastard.

"She didn't tell you? I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. Just forget it, and never ask or mention Clary about it. She'll get sad."

Then he sleeps at his bed and I jump to the other bed. Before I sleep, I keep on thinking about the accident. What happened? Why would Clary be so sad?

* * *

**Sorry if the story confuse you. I have to write in Jace's POV too, so you guys know what Jace thinks. Like it? Hate it? REVIEW! Please tell me if I should continue this story or not. I hope you guys like it and please review for Jace's sake lol:D**


	8. Homecoming Party Part 1

**New chapter is here guys! I got bored so i made this chapter. Thank you again for the reviews, favorites, and follows:) I couldn't do this without your reviews, so thanks so much!**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

* * *

I wake up feeling sore all through my body. Isabelle is sleeping on top of my body, that's why. I grunt and shove her away from me, making her awake in the process.

"What was that for?" She asks shouting.

"Shut up, Tessa is still sleeping." A shaky voice response with a grunt "Well not anymore." I sigh; I hit Iz with a pillow before jumping out of my bed. She receives the pillow, stumbles and falls to the wooden floor. She gives me a hard glare but I just shrug and head to the bathroom.

I open the shower door and walk inside; I turn on the hot water and wash my hair slowly. The hot water makes me relax and I zone out for a while. Slowly, the entire sore from before is gone. I sigh in relief, I don't want to look like The Hunchback from Notre Dame would I? Just when I start to relax I hear a loud banging from my room.

"CLAREE BE QUICK! WE NEED TO TAKE A BATH TOO!" Iz screams frantically, banging the bathroom door.

I quickly dry off myself with a towel, wrap it around me and walk to my room. In front of the bathroom are Iz with her hands on her hips, fuming to me, and Tessa who's calmly sitting beside my bed.

"What's up?" I ask jokingly, trying to lighten up the mood.

"You're in there for half an hour, care to explain?" Iz says impatiently. She's tapping her foot waiting for an answer.

"I took a bath." I shrug and walk to my clothes drawers, water dripping from my wet body. Iz shook her head and walks in the bathroom.

I take the dress that Iz and I have bought before from my drawers, it's a black strapless dress with silver glitters. The dress falls until my knee and it fits my body perfectly. I put it on and search my dresser to find the black stilettos Izzy have bought me too.

After a while I found it in the back of my dresser, hidden beneath my clothes. I mental note myself to clean up my dresser, and waits for Izzy to comes out from the bathroom. I know this is ridiculous but I need her help for the makeup I'm going to wear. Tessa gasp when she sees me.

"Where did the old Clary go? She would never wear a dress and even wear a high heels." She says with a shock on her face. I roll my eyes and sit next to her.

"She's long gone." I mumble, hoping she won't hear it. But of course she hears it. She's next to me, duh.

She looks at me weirdly and going to say something, but Izzy slams the bathroom door open before she can say anything. Thank god.

"Iz, help me with my make up please!" I half-shout and drag her to my dressing table.

"I would but you shout at my ear." She replies jokingly while rubbing both of her ears.

She quickly changes into her dress, which is a dark blue strapless dress with black belt. Then, she asks me to sit in front of my dressing table and starts to give me a makeup. She gives me eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow and stuff I don't know about. I close my eyes and try to be patient, especially with the fact that I hate wearing makeups except for important things, I guess this is one.

"This is the final touch and your done." Izzy says softly, and starts to give me lipstick. "Done, you can open your eyes now."

I open my eyes and see my reflection in front of me. I look different. Iz didn't give me heavy makeup. I despise it, so she gives me a light makeup that didn't really show that I wear makeups. But I still manage to look stunning. Whoa, I still can't believe the person staring back at me in the mirror is I. She also put my hair in a loose bun! I squeal and hug her so tight.

"Thank you so much Iz! This is perfect! Thank you. Thank you." I tell her excitedly. Iz laugh and hug me back.

Not long after that Tessa get out from the bathroom and she stop and stares at me for a while.

"You. Look. Stunning." Tessa says after regaining focus. Izzy and I chuckles and help Tessie with her makeover. Tessa is wearing a silver spaghetti strap floor length dress and black flat shoes. She hates high heels more than me.

Iz and I push her to my dresser tables and she tries to fight. _Tries._ She couldn't defeat us so she surrenders easily.

"But not to much key?" She tells us. We nod at her and smirks at each other. We're going to make Will's jaw drop. We start to give her foundation, eye shadow, blush and stuff. We ask her to close her eyes so it would be a surprise.

"You can open your eyes now." Izzy says to her, from the other side of the room. Both of us ran to the side of the room so if Tessa hates it, she wouldn't do us any damage because of our distance. We both inhales when she open her eyes.

"Guys… this is amazing! Even though I hate makeup, I can let this slip." Me and Iz exhale and walk to her. Tessa pulls us in a tight embrace before letting us go. We walk out of the room and go the stairs.

"Ready?" I ask them, I know they're nervous just like me. They nod and we walk downstairs together.

* * *

Jace's POV

I was talking with Jem, my back facing the stairs when Simon gasps beside me.

"Don't be so dramatic about stuff Rat-Face. What is-" My words is cut off when I see what he was staring. Three beautiful girls are walking down the stairs slowly. The girl in the middle captures my heart instantly. She looks stunning. I nearly didn't recognize her. _Clary._ She walks down with Iz and Tessa who looks as stunning as her.

"You might want to close your mouth, Jace." Izzy says to me as she walks past me to hug Simon tightly. I didn't realize my mouth is hanging open right now. I quickly close it.

Tessa and Will are making out right now, while Clary is talking to Jem with his hands around her waist. I feel a pang of jealousy even though I know that both of them are like brother and sister. Her hair is in a loose bun and it looks cute on her, but I like it better when her hair flows naturally beside her. I walk to her and stop right in front of her.

She turns her head to me and say, "What are you doing Jace?" I pull her pin hair instantly and see her hair falls flawlessly beside her. I didn't realize what I was doing and stare at her deep emerald green eyes. She stares at me back with confusion in her eyes. She's waiting an answer from me.

"It looks better that way." I say slowly and walk away from both of them. I could feel her gaze on me, but I keep on walking to my car and head to the party leaving them behind.

* * *

Clary's POV

What the heck just happen? He couldn't just walk off like that after puling my hair out into my usual curls. I grunt and grab Jem's arm with me. He laughs at my stubbornness.

"So are we going to go or not?" Jon asks to us. Will and Tessa have finished their making out session, they're looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Sure, let's go now. Will, you can take my Audi." I give him my keys. He grins and drags Tessa to the garage. "If there's a scratch I'll kill you." I shout at him and he laugh.

Jonathan will be taking his own car with Alec, and I'll take my Rolls Royce. I drag Jem to my car and give him the key.

"Are you sure? It's your car anyway." Jem asks me, not sure if he could take my car. I nod and get to the passenger seat. Jem turn on the engine and he drive with me as a route director.

-Page Break-

Jem and I walk hand in hand to the hotel, with Simon-Isabelle, and Will-Tessa behind us. Who knows where Jonathan and Alec are. All of us don't know where the party will be held so we ask the concierge where the Homecoming Party is, and she shows us to the Ball Room.

We all let out a gasps when we enters the room.

"Whoa, they did a great job." Isabelle mutters beside me. I nod. This room does look great.

The Ball Room is beautiful, the decorations are perfect, there's a lot of balloon with the colors blue and silver, and they also have a chocolate fountain and a lot of foods! We could see that the main colors of this party are blue and silver. The decorations are mainly in blue and the tables are the color silver.

"There comes Miss Morgenstern with her dates and her date friends. Behind her are Miss Lightwood and Mister Lewis, people!" The announcer says to the people here. I blush deeply and look away.

Jem drags us to the middle of the room and we starts to dance to the song in pairs. I put my hands in Jem's shoulder and he put his in my waist. We dance slowly following the song beats. I put my head in his chest and close my eyes. I remember doing this with Sebastian on my first Homecoming Dance in Alicante. I sigh and shudder remembering the memories.

"Are you okay Clare?" Jem ask softly to me. He looks at me straight in the eyes. I look away and try my best to not cry right now.

"Seb.." I manage to croak out. He immediately understood and hugs me close to him.

He pulls away. "Feeling better now?" I nod and grin at him. He grin back and wants to say something when Jace appears behind him and tap his shoulder. Jem turns to him.

"What is it now Jace?" Jem ask, annoy is clear in his voice. Jace ignore it, either he did get it but refuse to make a fuss or he's really deaf and he didn't hear it.

"I want to dance with this sweet lady over here. Do you mind?" He asks politely to Jem. Jem smirks to me and leave me with Jace. Well isn't this mischievous. Jace gives his arm to me to take. I look at him confuse before I took it. He puts his hand in my waist and I put mine in his shoulder. Warms spread through my entire body when he touches me. At that perfect moment, my favorite song starts to play.

_When your soul finds the soul _

_It was waiting for_

_When someone walk into your heart_

_Through an open door_

I look up to see his face, but he's already staring at me.

"Jace.." I begin. "Clary…" He says at the same time.

_When your hand finds the hand_

_It was meant to hold_

_Don't let go_

"You go first…" I say softly, looking to his eyes. His eyes looks so deep, I could drown inside it. He kind of hesitates and shifts his shoes uncomfortably. I've never seen Jace this nervous.

_Someone comes into your world_

_Suddenly your world has changed forever_

"Allthistimeivelikeyou." He blurted quickly. Okay, I didn't really get what he was trying to say.

"Pardon?" I say, trying to raise my eyebrow. Well, try. He inhales slowly and says what I've been waiting for him to say.

"All this time I've liked you." He blushes and looks at his feet. I stay quiet because of the shock. I've always like Jace but I couldn't do it with Seb on my mind every time.

"I know you wouldn't like me back." He mutters. I grab his head to meet mine.

"Who says so?" He looks confuse and wants to ask me something, but before that, I crash my lips into his. He tense and then becomes relax. He kisses me back instantly, then I put my hands on his shoulder, and he puts his in my waist.

_No there's no one else's eye_

_That could see into me_

_No one else's arms can lift_

_Lift me up so high_

_Your love lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart_

We broke apart and stare at each other eyes. Maybe I could give it a try with Jace. Just maybe, I could forget Seb. I put my head in his shoulder; he immediately wraps his hand to my waist. We stay at that position for who knows how long.

Our perfect moment is ruin when someone coughs. _Iz._

I turn my head to her and see her with the others. They're looking happy but curious also. I guess they're waiting for an explanation. I sigh and ask Jace to explain to them.

"So we're a thing now…I guess." He says to them while still wrapping his hand in my waist. Iz and Tessa squeal and hug me tightly away from Jace, while the boys look relieve.

"Finally you man up and ask her out Jace." Alec says from behind me. Jace glare at him while the others laugh.

"Well I'm glad my sis didn't get a scumbag to be her boyfriend. Right Jace?" John says while putting his hand around my shoulder protectively.

"Um… Yeah?" He answers, putting his hand behind his neck. Will and Jem come beside me and hug me. Will pulls away first but Jem stays and whisper me "Are you sure?" I nod to him and he immediately smile, knowing that I've move on. Jace looks at both of us curiously but shrugs it off.

* * *

**FINALLY CLACE! Btw the party's not over guys! I'm going to have Alec's POV, Jem's POV next chapter. You could give me suggestions which character I should do a POV and I'll do my best to make it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Review! Review! Review! I love you guys xoxo.**


	9. Homecoming Party Part 2

**HEY THIS IS THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. Especially made for you guys. Thank you for the reviews from bow down to me peasants, guest, guest, guest, guest, xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo, and Victoria (guest). **

**Also thank you for the follows and favorites. I know this chapter is late updated and too short but I really don't have much time so I should say this again, SORRY. Enjoy!**

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

Alec's POV

Jon instantly left me alone when he saw his date, Aline Penhallow. The smartest kid in the school, well _was_. Clary beats her easily when she arrived. Who would be surprise? She's from a talented school anyway.

I go to the closest table and sit there, fidgeting my fingers. I didn't realize a boy came to my table and looks at me weirdly. I just realize his presence when he sits across from me; I look away from my fingers and examine him. He has black hair full of glitters and green cat eyes. His clothes are full of glitter, and that pretty much hurt my eyes.

"The name's Magnus by the way." He gives me his hand to shake. I shake it and pulled away awkwardly.

"Um…Alec." I reply awkwardly. He chuckles then stand up from his seat. He then extends me his hand, waiting for me to grab it. I look at him curiously waiting for an explanation.

"Okay Um…Alec, why don't we go somewhere fun?" He asks me raising his eyebrow.

I grab her hand instantly and whisper, "Anywhere but here." He laughs and drag me to his supposedly car, I guess. His car is a gorgeous white Chrysler and I swear I nearly drool, he laugh at my expression and open the passenger seat for me.

I quickly regain my composure and slid into the passenger seat, while he sit at the driver's seat. We begin to talk and know each other well. We actually get along pretty well.

Magnus stop the car in front of Taki's. He turns off the engine while I look at him weirdly, asking him a silent question.

"What? I'm hungry." He shrugs and get out of the car. I shook my head in wonder, there's a lot of food in the hotel and he didn't eat some? What a surprise.

I got out of the car and follow Magnus to the empty booth; the waitress comes to us and asks us what we want in a flirty way. Magnus rolls his eyes and reply her,

"Pancakes and orange juice, thank you." He says and turns his head to me. "What do you want, huh?"

"Sandwich and mineral water, please." I say to the waitress. She turns away from our table with a last wink to us. I roll my eyes just like what Magnus did seconds ago.

Magnus stares at me with an amuse look on his face. I look away but I still don't feel comfortable under his longing stares so I ask him,

"What's up with the staring?" He looks kind of shock because he gets caught, but he calms himself quickly.

"You did not just copy me." He answers me while laughing.

"And why is that?" I retort back. He looks straight at me in the eyes and replies me,

"You look cute." He shrugs and blushes. Okay… this is awkward. Thank god, the waitress comes with our food. Magnus quickly devour his food while I sit there, still shock at what he just said.

"You're not eating that?" His green orbs meet my blue ones. I nod and begin to eat the sandwich quietly, while avoiding Magnus's stares. Magnus finish first and he waits for me. I quickly bite my last piece and we pay for the food and head back to the car.

"Where do you want to go now?" He asks while pulling my passenger door open.

"I think we should head back to the party, Iz would be furious if I ditch her." I reply and slid to the seat. He nods slightly and sits on the driver seat. He turns on the engine and we go back to the Hotel.

-Page Break-

I enter the hotel with Magnus next to me. Isabelle sees us and literally run with that dress or piece of clothing she's wearing plus the seven-inch high heels. _Wow. _

"Where have you been?!" She shouts at Magnus and I. Magnus looks slightly shock with this human being in front of us, that is wearing little piece of clothing and shoes that could easily kill you.

"Out." She looks unconvinced but stop her gaze at Magnus. "This is Magnus by the way. Magnus, this is my annoying little sister, Isabelle."

Isabelle extends her hands to him and says, "Call me Izzy!" Magnus awkwardly shakes her hand with hers.

"I should go now. Nice meeting you Alec, Iz." He then turns back and leave this building.

"Well thank you for scaring my new friend, sis." I say to Izzy, sarcasm evident in my voice. She rolls her eyes and drags me to where Jace and Clary are dancing. They look so close, and behind them are Jem, Will, Tessa, and Jon with shock look in their faces. I hate to interrupt their special moment, but Iz being the idiot she is cough at them and they broke away quickly.

* * *

Jem's POV

I was roaming the room alone, well apparently I had to leave Clary alone with Jace, and I'm walking around this huge room alone. I repeat, _alone. _Everyone already have dates so I feel left out. _Calm down Jem, this is for Clary's happiness right?_ Exhales. Inhales. I begin to calm down

I stop at the punch station and grab a drink when someone taps my shoulder softly. I turn my head around and see a dirt blonde girl with mesmerizing sky blue eyes. The brightest eyes I ever seen. I stare at her eyes for 5 minutes before she snaps her finger in front of me.

"Yes, can I help you?" I ask her. She's wearing a grey dress with laces in the bottom, and it hugs her body perfectly. She blushes and plays with her hair.

"Wo..would you like to dan..dance?" She asks me nervously. I smile softly to her. I grab her hand and lead him to the dance area. She beams at me and grip my hand tighter.

"So what's your name?" I ask her trying to be casual, but inside my hearts is exploding.

"Melanie Winter but you can call me Mel, and yours?" she asks much more confidently right now.

"James Carstairs, you can call me Jem." We start to talk about our lives and we have so much in common. Like we're the only children with no sibling. We have two best friends who are currently dating now. We even exchange our numbers. We had so much fun, well before Tessa drags me away.

"Bye Mel! Nice meeting you." I smile to her and quickly follow my besties.

"Bye Jem! The pleasure is all mine!" She shouts to me. I chuckle at her braveness and walk with Tessa and Will.

"What's that all about?" Tessa eye me curiously. I just shrug and walk much faster.

We found Clary and Jace in the middle of the room being so close to each other. We stare at them dumbfounded. Jonathan comes panting at us, and look shock to the sight of Jace and Clary.

"What the f-"

"Manners, Jonathan." Tessa says cutting him off. He glares at her and looks back to Clary and Jace.

A few minutes later, Alec and Izzy come and they look shock too but quickly brush it off. Izzy being herself cough at them, and they awkwardly pull away, both looking terrified and shock. I nearly laugh at their expression but decide to shut up.

Jace explains to us that they're a 'thing' now. I look at Clary, wondering how fast she have move on from Sebastian. I hope she means this. I hug her with Will and whisper, "Are you sure?" She replies me with a nod, and I'm so glad she's over the fact that Sebastian died.

* * *

Clary's POV

-The Next Day-

Today Jem, Tessa, Will and I will go to an amusement park together, to have some quality times before they head back to Alicante High. I take a quick shower and change my clothes to a black stripe t-shirts and jeans shorts with my black converse as usual. Tessa is still snoring softly, so I try to wake her up.

"Tess…Tess…" I say while poking her rips. She mumbles and turns around to another direction. I shook her body until she's awake.

"God Clary, you don't need to shake me that hard." Tessa says irritably.

"Well you wouldn't wake up if I didn't, so shut up and get ready. I'm going to wake the boys." I leave my room and go to Jem's first. I'll leave Will to Tessa.

I knock first and barges in to Jem's room. There's Jace and Jem sleeping in each bed. What is Jace doing here? I thought he went home yesterday. I shrug and sit on Jem's bed.

"Jem… wake up." I say quietly so Jace wouldn't wake up. Jem wake up instantly and run to the bathroom to take a shower. I chuckles and go to Jace's side to give him a peck on the cheek. He wakes up angrily but when he sees me, all the anger is gone and he hugs me instantly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went home." I say to him. He rubs his eyes a few time to make sure this isn't a dream before replying me.

"You don't want me here?"

"Not that… I just don't want your family gets worried."

"They won't. They knew I'm here. I didn't go home because I still wants to be near you." He replies sweetly and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I smile and stands up, he pouts with a confuse look on his face.

"I'm going to an amusement park with Tessa, Will and Jem."

"I want to come!" He replies instantly.

"Sorry Jace, but I want it to be only us. Maybe after that we can meet up at the mall?" I suggest, he looks sad when I told him he couldn't come but bright up instantly when I ask him to meet us at the mall. I give him a kiss and go downstairs to have breakfast.

* * *

**What do you think? I think Jem should be with someone even though it's an OC. I'm sorry if it's bad… Just review please...**** Thank you so much for reading this.**


	10. It's A Wreck

**You guys didn't review much on the last chapter**** I'm pouting right now, but I love you guys so this is the next one…**

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments. I wish I did though. LOL**

* * *

A week has passed since Jem, Will, Tessa visited. Things have been usual again and my relationship with Jace is going fine, I guess. I haven't seen my parent from the day I first come here and I was pretty much shock when I saw my mom in the dining room on Monday morning.

"Clarissa! What a pleasant surprise." My mom gets up from her seat and hugs me tight. "When did you come?"

I hug her back and smile at her. "A week ago mom." My mom looks slightly confuse but she smiles anyway.

"Now that you're here, you have to sit next to me and tell me your stories in Alicante High." I sit next to her and eat my toast first before I start telling her all the things that have happened this past year to me.

She gasps when I get to the Sebastian part, and she hugs me before letting me continue the story. Then I tell her all about Jace. His atmosphere that always makes me comfortable around him. His jokes, his attention to me, I tell my mom literally everything about him. I didn't realize I was smiling widely when I tell my mom about Jace. She nods approvingly before standing up.

"Well, I hope he doesn't break your heart. If he does, I'll be here for you. I need to work now Clary. Bye." She kisses my forehead and leaves the dining room.

I grin triumphantly and run outside and I hit my brother on the way. I fall to the floor; he chuckles and helps me to get up.

"Need help sissy?" He gives his hand to me, and I grab it. I get up and clean all the dust in my jeans.

"Shut up, will you?" I retort back, grinning. He grins back and puts his arms around my shoulder. "You're coming with me Clare-Bear. No buts." I sigh and follow him to his car. I sit in the passenger seat while he climbs to the driver seat.

"So how's your relationship with Jace?" he asks, eyes still on the road.

"…Good I guess?" It's better than good actually. Jace has taken me to various dates all week. Everyday it gets better and better, especially the greenhouse date. The best date ever this far.

"Just reminding you, if he hurts you, I'll beat him into pieces. I'll always be there for you, sissy." I chuckles at his words. He nearly says the same thing as mom.

"What? You don't like me sis?" He fakes pout and looks at me in the eyes.

"Look at the road Jonathan. No, it's not that. Mom says the same thing like you. Well minus the beating part." He chuckles and parks his car in his usual spot.

I got out of my car and Jace instantly greet me. He says good morning and kisses me on the cheek. I smile and intertwine our fingers. Jon looks at us disapprovingly and shook his head.

"No PDAs at school, remember?" Jon says to us. Jace nods to him while I stick my tongue out to him. He chuckles and hugs me one last time before he head to his first class.

Jace walks me to my Biology class every morning; at first it was hard with the stares. But I brushed it off eventually. He walks me to class this morning, lightly kiss my cheek and then walks off to his first class. I walk in, ignoring the stares and head to my seat at the back. Isabelle is sitting there with Simon, talking about something and laughing at it.

Then my way is block by a Blondie with little amount of clothes. She crosses her arms in front of her and glares at me.

"I'm Kaelie. You must have already known me; I'm the one who should be Jace's girlfriend anyway. Why would he pick you anyway? You're just a short, ugly, and untalented girl. Must be a mistake. Or maybe he's just using you." I recognize her as the girl who's kissing Jace on my first day here.

I roll my eyes at her and cough out "slut" to her and start to walk past her. She grins devilishly at me and put her feet in front of me. I didn't see her foot, so I fall to the hard marble floor. I put my hand in front of me to stop the fall but it's a mistake. There's a jolt of pain from my hand and it hurts like hell. My head bangs the cold hard marble floor and I lay there very still. I breathe in and out and try to hold the pain.

Isabelle sees me and stops her chitchat with Simon then run to me, she helps me to get up and ask me where it hurts.

"My..y.. wris…t" I manage to croak out. She nods and mouths something to Simon. Simon grins, and shoves Kaelie until she falls to the floor the way I did, but not as hard as I am. Both of them leads me to the nurse office and try to entertain me all the way. I manage to laugh at Simon's jokes but it makes my hand hurts more.

The nurse asks me to lie down and put my hand in top of my stomach. I do what she told me and wait for her to examine it. She put an warm blanket on top of my arm and it helps the pain a bit. Isabelle and Simon wait patiently beside me, asking for my needs, and I'm really glad I have them to rely on.

"Clarissa? I think you've injured your wrist. It's not that bad, but you still can't do anything with it for a week." The nurse says while smiling politely at the three of us. "You should rest here, both of you can go back to your class." She nods to Simon and Isabelle. They quickly leave the room and promise to visit me later.

Thank god it's my left hand so I can still write, I don't want to miss any homework or school stuff, just because of this. The nurse told me to take a rest, so I change to a comfortable position and sleep.

* * *

"Clare. Clary. Clarissa. Wake up." Someone shouts at my ear. I wake up instantly and hit my left hand; the pain from before rush through all part of my body. I wince and contain it. All of my friends are looking at me, worry in their eyes especially Jace.

"What's up?" I ask them. They all look at me like I'm crazy, then Alec burst into laughter.

"You injure your left hand, and slept through all the classes until lunch, which is now. And you only say 'what's up?'" He burst into laughter again.

"Oh shut up Alec. It's not her fault she got injure." Isabelle defends me. Jace walks up beside me and pulls me in a tight embrace.

"I should've been there for you." He whispers to me. I shook my head and hug him again. "It's okay." I whisper back.

"So… What happen exactly?" Jon pipes in. He looks as confuse as the others. I don't say anything. Then Isabelle starts to tell the story with Simon helping her.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of her." Jace says through clench teeth. I put my hands in his tense shoulder to calm him down.

"No you won't. I will." Isabelle says back. "Boys can't and won't hit girls. That doesn't make sense anyway. So I will, it will be fair right?" Jace nods and begins to calm down. Jonathan and Alec are fuming in anger right now, and they want Kaelie to feel what I've been through.

"Guys, you don't need to do that. I'm fine." I try to smile weakly, even if it hurts everywhere.

"Oh shut up, will you?" Jonathan says mimicking me. I roll my eyes at him. "Just admit it, I know it hurts everywhere." Oh, damn. He knows there's no need to lie anyway.

"Yeah, but you don't need to do anything to her, Iz." I slump my body to the bed and looks at Izzy, but she's already gone with Simon. Don't tell me…

"God, I hope Izzy doesn't do anything she will regret. I'll stop her." I say and try to get out from the bed. Alec stops me and pushes me back in bed.

"Stay where you are, sissy." Jonathan says before he leaves the room with Alec, leaving me alone with Jace.

"Jace please…" I pout at him. He looks away from me, hands cross in front of his chest.

"No." He replies firmly. I sigh and lay down at the bed. But I don't intend to stay here for long. I hop down from the bed when Jace is not looking and run to the door. I quickly burst out of it and run to search for Izzy ignoring Jace calling out my name.

I see that the front door of the cafeteria is crowded with people and I sneak past them to get a clear view of what's happening. I push past them roughly and still didn't make to the front.

"Just admit it will you!" Someone says loudly at the front. Wait, I recognize that voice. That sweet voice could turn scary in times like this. _Isabelle. _I push past all the other rougher this time. Hoping and praying that Isabelle hasn't do something. I finally reach the front and see Isabelle with her back to me while Kaelie kneeling in front of her. Jonathan and Alec are by Izzy's side, protecting her I guess.

"I..I.. did noth..nothing." Kaelie stutters. Where did the bitchy attitude go? Ha. Didn't know that she's just a weak girl in front of Isabelle.

"Oh cut the crap. You know what I meant." Isabelle replies coldly. I never see or even hear Isabelle talks like that, it creeps me out.

"Well, she slipped, it's not my fault she didn't use her eyes." Kaelie reply more calmly while rolling her eyes.

"You put your foot in front of her you dumb witch!" Isabelle slaps her and then strangles them. Kaelie try to keep up with her but fail miserably. She's being attack by Isabelle and she can't do anything.

"Jon! Alec! Do something!" I shout to them. They glance at me behind them and run to Isabelle and pull them apart. Isabelle is in Alec and Jon's hand, and she's still growling at Kaelie. Nobody wants to pick up Kaelie, so she lay there on the cafeteria floor, whimpering.

I walk to Isabelle and help her walk. She has a few bruises but not as much as Kaelie.

"You shouldn't do that, you know." I say to her softly. She turns her head to me and looks me in the eyes.

"But you're my best friend, and I don't want my best friend gets hurt." She replies calmly.

"Neither do I. "

"Best friend hug?" She opens her arm to me. I smile and reply,

"Best friend hug." I hug her tightly, and then we pull apart smiling at each other.

"I know this is touching, but we're going to get late to Music Class, so can you guys do the sick bff thing to each other after school or whatever?" Jon says not politely. I roll my eyes and drags Isabelle (with my right hand, of course) to Music Class.

* * *

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN CLARISSA?" Jace shouts to me in the music class. The class hasn't start, and most of the students are at the cafeteria, laughing at Kaelie.

"Searching for Izzy." I reply calmly without looking at him. He grabs my left arm and pulls me to meet him. I cry in pain but he ignores it.

"Don't ever leave me like that again."

"Jace let go. You're hurting me." I say whimpering in pain. Jonathan grabs me, releasing me from Jace's grasps and sit with me in the furthest seat from Jace. Isabelle and Simon sit next to me looking at me with worry eyes.

"It's okay." I smile reassuringly to them. They nod and start to talk with each other.

Jace looks at me from his seat with a sad look but I look away. I don't want to see him. Why would he grab my left arm when he knows that it hurts like hell? Did he do it on purpose? No he won't. But he's still a jerk by acting that way.

"Are you sick?" Jonathan asks me carefully. I nod. I don't fell well, especially after Jace attack, well I wouldn't call it an attack but it feels like that.

He helps me to get up and tell Mrs. Branwell that I'm sick so I got to go home and he will accompany me. Mrs. Branwell nods and dismissed us. This time, he drives silently.

Jon drops me at home and goes back to school, since the class is not finished. I walk silently in my house, hoping nobody would see me. _Yea, good luck with that_.

"Why are you here Clary?" Sara asks me. I turn around and see Sara, standing with her eyebrows raise.

"I injure my hand." I say lifting my left hand so she could see. It's swollen but it's not as painful as before. She gasps and tells me to sit in the couch at the living room while she takes some stuff. I do what she told me and wait for her. She comes back, puts a warm blanket around my sore hand, and then she wraps my body with a blanket.

"I'll make you soup. Just wait okay?" I nod and she leaves to the kitchen. She comes back minutes later with a warm soup in hand. She hands me the soup and I begins to eat it hungrily. She smiles and grabs the bowl after I finished it.

"You can go back to your room, I'll check on you every hour or so." She says softly, I thank you her and walk upstairs to my room. I flop to my bed, grabbing my sketchbook and begin to sketch randomly. After finishing the first sketch and heading to the next one, someone knock on my door softly.

"Do you need anything else, Clary?" Sara stands in my doorway, smiling politely at me.

"No thanks, Sara. But I need your help for one thing, though." She waits for me to continue. "Let my friends in except Jace." She raise an eyebrow at me, confuse.

"I thought he's your boyfriend." She reply confusedly

"We got in an argument." She nods and closes the door of my room when she leaves.

* * *

I wake up by the sound of someone, or half of the school arguing in my room. I keep my eyes shut and listen in their conversation.

"We shouldn't be here! She's sleeping duh!" A feminine voice says that sternly. That must be Isabelle.

"I want to be the first one she see when she wakes up." Someone reply back, with a deep voice. Jace. How did he get in? I told Sara to let my friends in _except him._

I open my eyes and quickly run to the bathroom, ignoring the people that are crowding my room. All of them are looking at me with worry in their eyes. I shut the door behind me, lock it and crouch in the bathtub. God, I should've brought the pillow or something to make my sleep here more comfortable.

I get up lazily and dash to grab a pillow and run back to the bathroom again, locking the door so they won't bother me. I put the pillow at the head of the bathtub and begin to sleep again. No one will bother me now, I hope.

Well it didn't last long, Isabelle is screaming at me and banging at my bathroom door minutes after my abnormal dash.

"Clary! Get out here right now! Jace is gone, your maid just took him out of here." I sigh in relief and open my bathroom door to see Isabelle fuming at me.

"You don't have to do that. I'll kick his ass if he dares to touch you." Isabelle says and wraps me up in a hug. I smile and thank her.

"So what did you do in School?" I ask her while lying in my bed, looking at the night sky ceiling in my room.

"Nothing much. All of the teachers ask about you and they are really worried." She mumbles and lay next to me, staring at the ceiling too.

"Why would they?" I reply nonchalantly.

"Oh I don't know beside the fact that you're the teacher's pet and the smartest student beside Aline, why?" She retorts back with sarcasm. I roll my eyes and push her out of my bed. She falls out of my bed with an oof. She stands and pulls my right hand to her.

"Let's do something fun." She says happily, dragging me out of my room.

"Which is?" She didn't reply me and keep on dragging me to who knows where. I sigh and follow her with no enthusiasm as she is. I can feel the wind breeze toward us when we walk out of my house.

"Are we going to walk?" I ask her. She nods as a response and drag me much harder. I let out a frustrated sound and walks by her side. The wind is really hard right now, and I regret I didn't bring a jacket with me. We finally stop at an abandoned playground where Jon, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, and I used to play. I smile remembering the memories.

_Flashback_

"_Clary! Get down from there!" An 8-year-old Jonathan is screaming towards Clary, his 6-year-old sister to get down from the slide. Clary stubbornly didn't obey him and keep on climbing up the dangerous railings._

"_Why is she so stubborn?" Jon mutters to Alec, while Isabelle and Simon are trying to get Clary down from the slide._

"_Clare-Bear, listen to your brother please." Alec said sternly to Clary. For an 8-year-old he could be so mature. Clary stop when he heard Alec's voice but keeps on climbing, she was merely an inch to get down the slide._

_Jonathan began to climb the stairs but stopped instantly when he saw Clary glaring daggers at him. _

"_If you climb, I'll jump off this slide. Just let me slide one time please Jon?" She says sweetly to Jon. Jon sighs and agreed to her. How could he be angry with his sweet and only sister?_

_Simon ran to the front of the slide so he could catch Clary instantly. Clary glares at him and cross her arms in front of her. _

"_You have to deal with Simon, or no going down the slide." Jon says to her. She glared back to Jon before accepting the fact that Simon has to catch him. She began to slide down the slide happily and got caught in Simon's embrace._

"_That was close." Isabelle mutters beside Jon. Alec glare at her to shut up and ran to hug Clary._

"_I'll get you back for that." Jon says to Clary before hugging her tightly._

"_Get off me Jon, you're heavy. You know that?" Clary replied goofily. _

_Isabelle, Simon, and Alec began to laugh at her words while Jonathan pick up Clary and put her on top of his shoulder._

"_Put me down Jon!" Clary scream and hit Jon in his back. Jon chuckles and keep on walking back home with Simon, Alec, and Isabelle trailing behind him playing tag. Clary looked back at the playground for the last time._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's too cheesy, and sorry for the long update. But I've been busy this week, so sorry again. Reviews please. I love your critics and reviews and appreciate all of it. Sorry if there's any mistake, you could review me for that, I would be happy if you do.**

**Review for Clace's sake!:)**


	11. Trying to Avoid Jace

**Thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows. You guys are very supportive and I really appreciated it**** this is the next chapter, I'm sorry for the late post, again. But I hope you like this chapter because I do! R&R!**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, neither all the song here.**

* * *

I avoided Jace the next day and the next and also the next one. The events occurred on Monday and it's Friday now, and I haven't forgive him. My past few days have been fill with busy thing, which is avoiding Jace. I usually take the longest route to get to class so I walk in to class when the bell rang, and he can't talk to me then. I also didn't reply any of his text or calls, I'm using another cellphone right now, so I can talk to Iz and Simon without being disturbed by Jace's text or Calls every minute. Thank god it's Friday, the last day of school and then I can go home and shut myself off the world for the next 2 days or I could have some fun with Iz and Simon. Depends on my mood.

Today I'm avoiding him by eating lunch outside. Now, I'm sitting under a big tree that covers me from the sun that's burning towards earth this instant. It's really hot and I'm wearing only a tank top and shorts right now. Can you imagine how hot it is?

I lie back to the tree while eating an apple, keeping my eyes shut peacefully. I hum to a song and put my right hand in the back of my head. I shut up immediately when I hear rustles as someone approaches me; I keep on pretending I didn't hear them, even though they are very loud. If they're a hunter all their preys will be gone in less than a minute.

"Clare, mind if we join?" Simon says, waking me from my reverie. I'm not surprise; both Izzy and Simon can't walk silently. I've pointed that out to them when we're playing hide and seek and they didn't know why they got caught easily.

"Nope." I say, popping the p. I look at Simon and Isabelle and both of them are looking at me with a questioning look. Isabelle creased her eyebrows looking slightly confuse while Simon looks plainly worry. I shot them a look that pretty much says, _not now. _They nod, sit in front of me and begin to chatter like usual.

"Everyone in our table is worried about you Clare. Especially Jace." I roll my eyes at Simon when he said that. How could he be worried when he knows he's the one who hurt me? Isabelle mutters something under her breath and look up to me with a look of accusation.

"What?" I say to Isabelle. She stares at me quietly, not intending to answer me. "What's with the look?" I continue. She sighs and looks at her feet. I look to Simon accusingly, maybe he knows. He knows what my look mean and shook his head. I growl, then what is this about?

"Jace is awful yesterday. I know you hate him right now, but you can forgive him, you know. He's awful without you. Like extremely awful. Did I say awful? Yeah he's really awful." She finally says, all in one breath. She takes another breath and looks up at me with a cold icy stare. How could she blame me for this? Jace started it.

"You know nothing. Stay away from this." I reply back as coldly as I could. Simon looks back and forth between us, looking confuse. He runs his hand through his hair and sighs to us. Izzy and I look at him expectantly with the same cold stare.

"Cut the crap guys. Izzy cares for you Clare, no need to go all feisty to her. Clary's right too, Izzy. You know nothing, don't judge her first." Simon says to the both of us exaggerating each one of his words. He fiddles with his hands to keep his eyes away from our icy stares.

I snap out from my selfishness and realize that Simon is right. Isabelle cares from me, she only asks me about it because she's worried about us. Jace is her brother and I'm his best friend, and she has her rights to be worried.

"Isabelle…." I mutter softly to her. Finally daring to look up at her from my worn-out shoes. Her cold stare that was there minutes ago just vanished. She stares at me softly, full of worry and caring towards me. My mouth forms a soft smile immediately, realizing that both of us just said each other names in the same time.

Isabelle head jerks upward and she begins to laugh carelessly. Simon looks at her sweetly and begins to blush just by hearing her angelic laugh. Oh my, Simon really likes Isabelle. I hope both of them have a good and steady relationship, not like mine. I sigh, and Isabelle snaps out of her laugh immediately and begins to ramble questions to me,

"So what happened? Why is Jace like that? I never saw Jace looks gloomy like that, it's the first time he have been sad over a girl and you better explain why."

I look away from Simon and Iz, not wanting them to see me this weak. Everyone have a weakness but I refuse to show it. I'm arguing with myself right now. Should I tell them? But they would think that it's just a stupid argument and blame me for this. They also have been my best friends since forever and I couldn't lie to them. I take a deep breath and mutters _Fine have it this way Fray _in my head_._

"He got so angry at me when I ran past him from the nurse office to search for you, Iz. I don't know what got into his mind until he did this to me." I say to her and pull my upper left hand to show her where Jace have grabbed me yesterday. It's swollen and it's changing colors to purple now. Izzy gasps and Simon growls.

"Why does he do that?!" Isabelle asks me angrily. Her body is trembling right now and she's fuming in anger. Simon looks like her, well not really that wild but nearly the same. Simon hands are balled up into a fist and he keeps on glaring dagger at the cafeteria where Jace is sitting calmly eating his lunch.

I only shrug at them and look at my shoes again. The sight of them angry makes me nervous and scare at the same time. I look up at them to see if they're still fuming in anger. Isabelle furious expression change into a thoughtful one, she's looking at my bruise and checking if it's okay.

"It's fine Iz." I say, pulling my hand off of her grasp. She stares at me deeply and take a breath.

"I don't know if I can look at Jace the same way, and I bet you do too." I nod at her words and look past her. Jonathan and Alec are coming this way with…Jace. _Crap. _I stumble to stand up, knocking Isabelle in the process.

"Aw! What the hell, Clare?" She asks me, with an annoyed look. I grab her shoulder and turn her around. She curses Jace and stand up immediately, with Simon following her.

"Run away?" Simon asks to us. I nod and try to make a good escape route with Iz.

"We better hurry up right?" Simon asks again, while brushing off the dirt from his jeans. I ignore him, still trying to figure the way out of this.

"We don't even need an escape route, that sound stupid. Just run past them, duh." Ha! Good idea Simon. Why didn't I think about this before?

"Oh shut up." I grab him and Isabelle hand and quickly run to the school, away from Jace. I look past my shoulder one last time before I enter the school (and I regret it), I see Jace looking at me with sorrow in his face.

* * *

Music is the only way I can run away from the world. It makes me calmer and forgets all my problems in real life. But I have to face Jace now in Music class, how is that even possible? He'll bug me for sure.

"I won't let him come near you, Clary…Calm down." Isabelle says to me after looking at my nervous face. Simon puts his hand around my shoulder for showing me that he cares, and to show Jace to back off I guess.

"Thanks Iz." We walk to music room and see that we're the first to come. We sit in the back corner of the room to be unnoticeable. Simon's hand is still on my shoulder and I let him.

Jace, Alec, Jon walks in few minutes after us. _Damn! _I quickly duck my head under the table and wait for the bell to ring before I return to my normal position. Simon taps my shoulder and I look up to him from my hiding position.

"You can come up now, he's in the front seat and he won't dare touch you. I promise." He says with stern in his voice. I sigh and return to my normal position. Hiding there is ridiculous and it hurts my neck. I make a mental note to not do that again.

The bell rings and Mrs. Branwell enters the room looking happy. She's literally skipping right now. She spots me and instantly smiles to me; I smile back to her to be polite.

"Ah, Clary… I'm so glad you're fine." She says to me softly. I nod at her and look down to my shoes in embarrassment. When I look up again, I see Jace looking at me, but I look away immediately. He looks hurt but I ignore it. It's his fault anyway.

"So class, today I want you to perform songs that shows your emotions deeply. Who wants to volunteers first?" Jace raises his hands immediately and walks to the front. He didn't even wait for Mrs. Branwell agreement. Well it's Jace anyway I shouldn't be surprise.

"I want to present this song for the person I care deeply and I'm sorry if I messed up." He says in front of the class while looking at me, then he head to the piano and starts to sing.

_If you're not the one, _

_Then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one, _

_Then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine,_

_Then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you are not mine,_

_Would I have the strength to stand at all?  
_

_I never know what the future brings_

_But I know you're here with me now_

_We'll make it through and I hope_

_You are the one I share my life with_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it,_

_I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you,_

_Then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?_

_If I don't need you,_

_Then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you,_

_Then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me,_

_Then why does this distance name my life?_

_If you're not for me, _

_Then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_I don't know why you're so far away_

_But I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through and I hope_

_You are the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the _

_One I die with_

_And I pray that you're the one_

_I build my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it,_

_I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you,_

_Then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?_

'_Cause I miss your body and soul so strong_

_That it takes my breath away_

_And I breathe you into my heart_

_And I pray the strength to stand today_

'_Cause I love you whether it's wrong or right_

_And though I can't be with you tonight_

_And though my heart is by your side_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it,_

_I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you,_

_Then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?_

_**(If You're Not The One – Daniel Bedingfield)**_

* * *

My eyes are full with tears now. And I do feel bad now. He was worried of me, and I'm being selfish and took it the negative way. He looks up from the piano he has been staring for the past minutes and walks back down to his seat. His eyes won't meet anyone even me, he just keep on staring at his shoes. I want to run and hug him and say that I'm sorry too, but I hold it.

Mrs. Branwell asks for another volunteer from the class and I raise my hand instantly. I can't play the piano because of my injure hand so I ask Simon for help. He smiles and does it willingly. We walk to the front with Mrs. Branwell approving smile to encourage us.

I tap the microphone a few times to makes sure it does works. Feeling sure that the microphone is doing well, I grab it and mouthed the song to Simon silently. He understands and begins to play the piano.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life? Tell me, how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good, busier than ever_

_A small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up, and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it all right_

_I go back to December all the time_

_These days, I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up, playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed, and I didn't call_

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_And I realized I loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came, the dark days_

_When fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if you loved again,_

_It's worth loving you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

_This is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it all right_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time, all the time_

_**(Taylor Swift – Back To December)**_

* * *

I look at Jace deeply and smile, he smile ear to ear and clap for me. I walk pass him and whisper in his ear,

"For the record, you're forgiven." I lightly peck him on the cheek and go back to my own seat, receiving a big group hug from Simon and Isabelle.

"You go girl!" Isabelle fist pump the air and then drapes her hand around Simon, making him blush madly. I lightly punch his shoulder and grin playfully. He glares at me and mouthed

"Shut up, will you?" I stuck my tongue out to him, while he rolls his eyes.

"Both of you are being childish, you know that?" Isabelle cut us off before we start clawing each other. "If you want my attention, you could just say it. No need to fight for it."

"Jace is rubbing off on you." Simon mutters. I heard him clearly and I burst out laughing, earning a few weird stares from the others.

"What is it?" Isabelle asks with a confuse look in her face. I smile secretly to Simon just as the bell rings.

"Nothing." I reply then walk out of the class without sparing a glance behind.

I happily walk to the Art Class; humming to some song I forgot the name. Before I go to my Art Class I go to my locker first to put some of my book and head back to the Art Class. Even though I went to my locker first, I'm one of the earliest students to come to the Art Class, beside two people making out in the teacher's desk. Both of them break apart gasping from air, and I catch a glimpse of them. And they are the last people I would think to be making out…

* * *

**DUM DUM DUM! Cliffhanger! Review if you want to know what happen next. I'm sorry if this is too crappy, but I hope you like it**** Review please!**


	12. What A Surprise!

**Than you for bow down to me peasants, Another-awesome-person, wonderpanda10, Guest, Guest, and Guest for reviewing. Sorry if I misspelled your account or forgot to put you in there, please tell me though if I did.**

**And thank you to the followers and favorites who just made my day, seriously. All of your reviews, favorites, and follows made me smile this entire week and I'm thankful for all of you who have support me all this time.**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments and all the other things I said in this story. Thank you for the last time before you read this chapter.**

* * *

The last thing I thought I would see is Magnus and Alec kissing, or maybe I should say swallowing each other on the teacher's desk. They are making out so hard that they didn't even notice me there. I could at least say something, but that would be rude. Maybe I should leave them alone? I am just going to leave when Jace cough at them. They pull away instantly and a faint blush appears on Alec's cheeks.

"Jace…" I glare at him. He shouldn't be that rude, and I do feel bad at Magnus and Alec now.

"What? They should get a room." He drapes his hand around me and pushes me to our desks at the back.

"Wait, so you're okay with _us?_" Alec asks, exaggerating 'us'. He looks back at forth between Jace and Magnus with a confuse look.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jace reply back, with his infamous smirk. Alec smiles gratefully and drags Magnus away just when the bell rings.

"You're such a nice brother, you know that right?" I beam at him. He chuckles and pecks my cheek.

"I know. I've always known." He kisses me softly on the lips just when the teacher walks in. We pull apart and groan.

"You could do that later, Miss Morgenstern and Mister Lightwood." We shut up immediately at Ms. Reyna words, after mumbling a few apologetic words at her.

"So class! I want you to go outside and paint anything, like literally anything. Use your imagination with this. Don't just plainly draw a plant, look at it differently before you paint it." We nod and grab our Arts stuff and I practically run outside. Jace chuckles beside me, trying to keep up with my pace.

"Jace, can you leave me alone? Just for this assignment. I really need to focus." He looks hurt, not even trying to contain it. "I really can't focus with you around. Just this assignment please?" I pout and he smiles to me.

"I'm irresistible and I know it." He smirks and nudges my elbow softly. I punch him lightly and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughs so hard that I need to pout before he stops. He kisses me lightly on the lips before heading elsewhere.

He looks back and say, "See you later at Gym!" then he blows me a kiss. I chuckles and nods at him.

I start to find an object that would be very interesting to draw. I walk back and forth from edge to edge. Then I spotted a tree. I know, not very interesting, but Ms. Reyna told us to look at it in different ways.

I walk to the tree and lay down beneath it, looking at its top. The leaves look kind of gold because of the sun leaking through it. Then it hit me; this is what Ms. Reyna meant. Looking at it with a different perspective. I start to draw it, trying to perfect each of its leaves, not wanting to disappoint Ms. Reyna. The sun makes the branch looks black but I painted with brown so it makes it noticeable.

I finally finished my painting and head back to the class. All of the students are back there and I'm the only one left. Ms. Reyna was teaching before I came and she looks up at me and smiles her usual smile.

"Miss Morgenstern nice of you to _finally _join us. Can I see your painting?" I give her my painting and shift uncomfortably in the front of the classroom. She gasps and show my painting to the others.

"This is what I meant! And only Miss Morgenstern understood it." She smiles proudly at me, which I reply. "Perfect score Miss, thank you for lighting up my day. You are dismissed."

I thank her and head to gym class, not before I hear Ms. Reyna saying "And now, I'm going to teach you how to get a different perspective." Faintly before I close the door.

* * *

"How could you escape that extreme torture?" Jace says to me with a groan. We are heading home together; he's going to drop me off, being the best boyfriend he is.

"Which one, Art or Gym?" I chuckle at the passenger seat. He frowns and begins to think.

"Art, Gym was exciting…I could say that." We had Tennis today at gym, and Jace couldn't play Tennis, even after I teach him a thousand times. I'm pretty much good at any sports because of Alicante High, and they teach us to be perfect at everything.

"Hey art isn't that boring." I playfully hit her hand and pout. He begins to drive before answering me,

"Yeah says the one who was dismissed early by the teacher."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean Art is boring. It's fun if you know how to do it. You can express all your feeling into your art and no one would notice it. Well artistic people would, but people like you wouldn't." He fakes a hurt expression and I just roll my eyes at him.

I turn on the radio, feeling bored and Lady Gaga's new single "Applause" blared through the radio. I squeak in amazement and begin to sing the lyrics with Jace looking at me weirdly.

_I live for the Applause, Applause, Applause_

_I live for the Applause-plause_

_Live for the Applause-plause_

_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me _

_The Applause, applause, applause_

I didn't realize we've already reached my front door, and Jace is staring at me softly with a smile plastered on his face.

"What is it?" He smiles and kisses me. I kiss back instantly as he puts me into his lap. A smile forms on his lips when we make out. I pull him closer to me, closing the gap between us. After a few minutes we pull apart gasping for air.

"I love it when you sing." He smiles his adorable half grin to me and I hug him close.

"And I love you." He smiles and we just stay there, staring at each other eyes until my evil brother comes.

"Look at you lovebirds. Lovey dovey as usual I might add." He grins through the car glass with an idiotic look. I open the door and before Jon can react, I hit him with my sketchbook. He groans in pain as I stomp past him to my room.

I look back from my shoulder and shout, "That's what you get for ruining our perfect moment!" Jon groan much louder and Jace chuckles, not even bother to help him.

I slam my bedroom door shut and quickly jump to my bed. I groan as the oxygen from my lungs drain out. I stay there for a few minutes to hold the pain for jumping too excitedly.

I hear my door open slowly as someone stumble in. _Jonathan. _I bury my face in the pillow again with a growl.

"Now, don't be like that to your brother." He says, leaning casually on my bedroom door. "What happen? I hear your groaning, you know."

"Why do you care?" I retort back, looking up at him slowly.

"I'm your brother, duh." Sarcasm dripping. I roll my eyes at him and bury my face to the pillow again, ignoring him. He give up on me and slowly walks out the door.

I sigh in relief and grab my cellphone from my table. It haves 1 message and 10 missed calls. I open it and found out that it's all from Isabelle.

_From: Isabelle Lightwood_

_I didn't saw you after gym. Where were you? I waited on your locker for about 5 minutes. I thought we were going home together today._

I laugh at her text. Really Isabelle? 5 minutes and you overreacted by calling my phone ten times? Real mature Iz. I reply back to her, still holding back the laughter.

_From: Clarissa Morgenstern_

_5 minutes? You ONLY waited for 5 minutes. Wow Isabelle, that hurts me. Btw, Jace drove me home. It sounds kinda stupid you know, texting each other while we're neighbors._

She replies instantly. What is she doing? Watching her phone deeply while waiting for my text? Seriously.

_From: Isabelle Lightwood_

_It's not my fault Simon's offer is tempting. He wants to drive me home, and of course I accepted immediately. I'm coming in 10._

I put my phone on the nightstand and run to the bathroom to take the quickest shower I ever had. I change into a grey t-shirts and jeans shorts and put my hair up in a ponytail. I walk downstairs, just as the bell rings.

Sara opens the door for me, and come Isabelle rushing towards me full of excitement. I take a step back just to make sure she won't tackle me. She stops in front of me and begin to calm herself. I grab her hand and pull her into my room, and lock the door.

"So what's going on?" I ask curiously. She jumps up and down and begins to squeal. I close my ear and wait for her to stop. Finally she stops and sits at my bed.

"Can you be a girl for a minute?"

"I'm already a girl, duh." I roll my eyes at him and she frowns.

"I mean, the girly girl."

"Oh, okay." I begin to twirl my hair, copying the girly type of girl and wait for Iz to continue.

"Well…." She stops to make it more dramatic, while I wait for her patiently. "Simon asks me out!"

"WHAT? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN? WHERE WAS I? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?" I scream at the top of my lungs at her.

"Wow, you could be a girl sometimes." I roll my eyes again at her answer. "Well, he asks me out when he droves me home key? And you were too busy with Jace, I might add."

I smile and hug her close to me. "I'm happy for you, and I'm so glad Simon finally got the courage to ask you out." She laughs and couldn't stop smiling the whole night.

* * *

Izzy slept over at mine last night. We talk the entire night about Simon, my relationship, Alec (even though I didn't tell him about what I saw) and much more girly things. I try to be patient especially with the girly things but I ended up sleeping anyway.

Today is Saturday, and we don't have school so I wake up at 8 AM. I quickly took a shower and grab a white tank top and gray shorts. Izzy is still snoring deeply at my bed, so I push her out of my bed and leave her there to have breakfast.

I walk down the stairs to the kitchen when I spot my father, Valentine Morgenstern. He usually doesn't come home so this must be a special occasion. I run up to him and hug him, even though he didn't hug me back.

"What are you doing here, Father?" I ask him politely. He always taught us to talk politely to everyone and never do otherwise. He faintly smiles to me.

"I need to grab some stuff from my office room before I head back to Italy to meet some other companies." I frown at his answers. So he didn't miss his family. He pats my shoulder before he leaves again.

I gloomily walk to the kitchen and grab a cereal. I pour it into the bowl with milk and eat it silently. Jonathan joins me few minutes after that and looks at me weirdly.

"What happened to you? It's only 8 in the morning and you look so pissed." He chuckle and eat his sandwich.

"Nothing, it's just that I met father a few minutes ago. And he came here to grab some documents. He didn't even miss us. How could he?" I ask back to Jon. He swallows slowly before meeting his eyes with me.

"You know father is always like that." He says silently and finishes eating his sandwich. He pecks me in the cheek and walks upstairs. I sit there in a total silent, until Iz comes. She run to me and looks so terrified.

"What's up?" I ask her. She stops for a while and grab a croissant from the bread bowl Ann has prepared.

"I forgot I have to babysit Max. Jace and Alec are going to a football game or something, and Mom and Dad have to go to work. Will you accompany me?" She asks between eating.

"Yea sure! Who's Max anyway?" I didn't remember she have another brother, except Jace and Alec.

"He's my little brother, he was born when we were in Canada, so you haven't met him. He's close with Jace and admires Jace. That's weird, because who would?" I chuckles and walks to the Lightwood's with Izzy next to me.

* * *

"Max! Where are you?" Iz shouts at her house. I stand next to her, playing with my fingers. A few seconds later, a boy who looks like a 7 or 8-year-old come panting from the stairs. He stands in front of Iz and wipe a sweat on his face.

He looks so much like Isabelle and Alec, with the same jet-black hair and the cold mesmerizing blue eyes. He wears glasses, which is odd for a boy so young.

He looks up from Isabelle and shifts her stares to me. He looks confuse and look back at Isabelle.

"Who's this?" He whisper to Iz but I still could hear it.

"This is Clarissa Morgenstern, my best bud." Isabelle answers to him with a grin.

He nods and looks at me, "Jace's girlfriend right? And the girl who live at the huge manor next door?" He looks dreamily before looking back at me. I nod and smile to him.

"Call me Clary though. Would you like to see my house?" He nods eagerly and pulls my hands. Isabelle laughs and trails behind us.

We walk back to my house, Max's hand still in mine. He looks so happy when he sees my house from the inside. I show him around and he nods excitedly at every room.

"And this is my room…" My room is the last one from the tour, because I'm too ashamed to show it. He gasps and run to my table. It's full of Manga and other books. He grabs Naruto and jump to my bed, while reading it.

"Maxwell, manners." Isabelle scolds him. He blushes and sits up immediately.

"Sorry Clary, it's a habit." He apologizes to me sweetly. Aw, he's so cute.

"Nah it's okay. I know what you feel when you see a book you haven't read. Do you need some snacks to go with it, Max?" His eyes light up and he nods eagerly. I chuckles and walks downstairs to grab some snacks and head back upstairs to my room.

"Thank you so much Clary!" He run to hug me and go back to read the book. Now, I want a little brother like Max. He's so cute I can't resist him. Isabelle and I leave him in my room so he can read peacefully and we go to the living room to watch some movie.

"A Walk To Remember? Nope, watch it thousand times. Harry Potter? Nope. Star Wars? Nope. AH! Mamma Mia!" She squeals in front of the DVD rack. She's currently searching for a movie we haven't watched a thousand times.

"YES! I love that movie!" I nod and she quickly runs to put the DVD on. She hops next to me and we peacefully watch Mamma Mia. We even sing along to the movie. Amanda looks really beautiful in this movie. We were singing along to the song "Mamma Mia" when someone coughs behind us making us startled.

* * *

**Who have a little brother like Iz and Alec? Hate it? Love it? Please review! I've done my best. I really appreciate it when you guys review;) So please review. I'm so bored so I'm going to asks you this,**

**Qotd: What fan base are you from? Beside The Mortal Instruments of course**


	13. Band Practice

**Hey guys! How are you? So sorry for the late update, but being a senior is hard and I've been busy. Really busy. Again, I'm really sorry for updating late. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and the follows:) I nearly want to stop writing but because of your reviews and supports, I decide to continue this story! THANK YOU!**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, and the songs that is mention in this chapter.**

* * *

I turn around with a startled expression and found my face facing Simon's. He instantly laughs when he sees my expression and fall to the floor. Laughing his butt off.

"What the hell Lewis!" I shout at him. He stops laughing immediately and stand up, brushing off the dust from his jeans. He walks to the front us, blocking our views to the TV until Isabelle swats him away. He reluctantly sits between Isabelle and I with a loud sigh.

"It's worth it. Your face was priceless." Then he begins bursting again while I glare at him.

"Who's face been priceless?" Jace asks behind us. What the… how did he get in? Simon and Isabelle have a spare key of my house but he doesn't. He must've seen my expression, because he continues instantly. "Jon let us in, you guys were busy laughing." He leans down to me and kisses my cheek.

"I'm going upstairs with Alec and Jon. Don't miss me key?" Jace says teasingly. I pout and grab his hand before he could leave. Alec smirks to me and leave not before he pulls Izzy with him. Simon shifts awkwardly next to me, and then he decide to go to the backyard.

"We haven't had much time together." I sigh. Jace looks at me softly then sit next to me. He drapes his hand around me and pulls me close to him. I lie down at his chest and stare blankly to the TV.

"I'm sorry, I've been busy." I scoff at that and he just rolls his eyes. "I know you wouldn't believe me but it's true. Soccer practice, you know. I'll make it back to you. I promise. How about you and me have all day to ourselves tomorrow?" I smile triumphantly and nod my head.

He chuckles and kisses me on the lips. I instantly kiss back and put my hands around his shoulder while he put his around my waist. My hand travels to his hair and play with it. We pull apart trying to breath. He chuckles and kisses my cheek one more time before he runs upstairs.

Isabelle comes back instantly, running like a mad woman may I add. She jumps to the couch next to me and begin to squeal. I look at her weirdly and letting her to go on.

"Halloween. Dance. Is. Near." She says between gasps. Huh? I didn't realize I've been here nearly for a month. I think I may have forgotten something.

"Okay, so?" I ask back to her. She looks at me like I just said I wanted to jump off a cliff before she reply.

"There's always custom contest, Clare." She squeals and looks at me dreamily. " And I'm going to pair your custom with Jace, just like Simon and I."

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "I think it's not necessary. Jace would look dreamily, of course. Instead, I would look ridiculous."

"I swear I would make you perfect in this party, Clary! Just let me do it, key?" She pleads. She's using her puppy eyes and I'm too soft to resist this.

"Urgh. Fine." She grabs my hand and squeal around the room. I think we should send her to a mental hospital.

"We should prepare our custom from now on!" She jumps in the couch. Seriously? Hyperactive much.

"Stay calm for a moment, would you?" I silence her as she stops jumping. "It's not for about 2 weeks right? We could shop later."

"Yeah, but it's never wrong to prepare from now on." She retorts back.

"Fine…fine…" I finally gave up. She smiles so bright and hugs me tight to her. Then I realize something and instantly face palm myself.

"We have that band competition remember?" I groan as I remember it. Isabelle looks shock and nods her head vigorously.

"Yeah, of course I do. We were totally awesome. Should we practice now?" She suggests. Practice makes perfect right? So yeah, I agree with it.

"I'm going to find Simon, you go to Jon. And then we meet up at the music room." I nod at Isabelle's plan and run upstairs, taking two stairs at a time. I bang Jonathan's door loudly, until he open it with a sour face. I didn't even waited for him to say something; I quickly grab his arm and pull him to the music room.

"What are you doing?" Jon asks, he crosses his arms in front of him.

"Oh great, you forgot too. We need to practice for the band competition, dumbass."

"Language Clarissa. Of course I remember…hahaha." He lie, I scoff at that. "Now where are Simon and Isabelle?" Simon and Isabelle burst in right in that moment.

"There they are." I smirk. They were laughing and their faces are red. Huh, make out session, maybe?

"Okay guys. We need to focus. What song will we play?" I ask them.

"Depends. What do you want it to be? A happy song that could bust your mood or a sad song that reflects your emotion deeply?" Jonathan retorts back.

"Well, it would be better if it is a happy song that make you forget your misery and enjoy life." Iz butts in our conversation. We all nod at her remark and begin to think a song that matches the description perfectly.

"Dancing Queen? It's a nice song and it makes me happy inside." I suggest.

"NO!" Jonathan shouts. We all look at him for an explanation. "Why? It's too girly. No offense seriously, but it just doesn't match me, Simon and the other boys that's going to be there."

"I'm fine with-" Jonathan quickly cut Simon off.

"Sorry, I mean me and the other _normal _boys." Jonathan says, emphasizing the 'normal'. Simon grunts at him but didn't make another remark.

"Ah! I know just the perfect thing." Isabelle suddenly says. We all look at her quizzically. She whispers the song to us and I immediately agree.

"Yeah! I love that song!" I say excitedly. Simon nodded his head instantly, while Jon thinks about it for a few minutes.

"Sure, why not?" He grins and we cheer together. We use the rest of the day for practice, well, until Jace barges in. His hair tousled and his face looks really tired.

"What are you guys doing? I took a nap and when I wake up, Bam! Jon and Alec are gone, and I hear a loud noise from the music room." He rubs his eyes while talking. He looks really tired, so I approach him and hug him. He smiles softly to me and put his arms around my waist.

"Well, we were just practicing." Isabelle replies his question. He nods and begins to walk out of the music room with his hands around my waist. I look back to the others and mouthed _going to put him back to bed. _They nod at that.

"Jace, you look really tired. Get back to sleep, wouldn't want to fail our date tomorrow right?" I ask while dragging him to one of our guest room. I lay him down on the bed and cover him with the blanket. He falls asleep instantly, with his peaceful expression. I chuckle before heading downstairs to take a glass of water for Jace incase he got a fever.

I put the glass on the nightstand next to the bed and kiss his forehead.

"Bye Jace." I turn off the lights and slowly crept to the door and close it slowly.

* * *

I nearly forgot about Max, so I check my bedroom for him and found it empty. I begin to panic and pace around my bedroom thinking what a horrible babysitter I am. What if he goes outside the house and someone kidnap him? What if someone broke into the house and kidnap him? That's ridiculous, I would've have known if that kind of thing happen. I stop my pacing when I notice a note on my table, next to the manga books.

It says,

Clary,

Alec found me here and took me home! Sorry I didn't tell you but I bet you were busy practicing (Alec told me that). Nice voice by the way =)

Max.

Aw, he's so cute. That's why Alec was nowhere to be found. He went home, that's why. I put the notes back to where it was, and leave my room to get Isabelle, Jon, and Simon for dinner.

"So guys what do you want to eat? We could order china food or Pizza." I ask them while entering the music room. Their faces lit up when I mention pizza.

"PIZZA!" they shouted together, gosh.

"Pizza it is." I say while rubbing my ear because of their loudness. "Jon you call the Pizza Restaurant."

"Key key sis." He ruffles my hair and run out of the room to call the Pizza Restaurant. I fix my hair and sit on the only couch available in the Music room.

"Wanna play something?" Isabelle asks, she extends her hands to me, which I took happily.

I tell Simon and Isabelle the song and Simon begins to play the piano. Isabelle and I stand side by side to sing.

Isabelle leads the song with her beautiful voice.

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

Then I join her and she gives me a reassuring smile, taking my hand in hers.

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

Jonathan burst in and looks at us with an 'are you mad?' look, because we play the song without him. He quickly regains composure and sings the next part, which is shocking since it was meant to be Simon part. So both of them sing it together.

_Gym Class Heroes baby!_

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf_

_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?_

_If I asked you to scratch my back,_

_Could you manage that?_

_Like yea fucked up, check it Simon, I can handle that_

_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks_

_It's just the last girl that played me left a couple tracks_

_I used to, used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that_

_Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

Isabelle and I replacing them, starts to sing the next part.

_If I could find a note to make you understand_

_I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand_

_Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_

_And knows my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

We smile at each other and sing this part together with Jon and Si.

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo_

_THUD!_

A loud sound stops us on our tracks and all of us turn our head to the Music Room door, since the sound sounded from outside it. Jon looks at me nervously, Simon stood straight up from the piano eye-ing the door, while Isabelle grasp my hand clutching it hardly.

Jonathan tiptoes to the door and stand there for a while, maybe thinking should he open it or not. I just hope it's not burglars. Jonathan looks at me one last time for permission, and I nodded my head to assure him. He nods back and starts to open the door slowly.

He stops there, stunned at whatever it is in front of the door. Then finally, when we started to think that he got laser beamed by an alien, he muttered softly but still in a hearing range for us.

"Oh, my god." We begin to scramble to the door when he said that and true, the sight in front of me is too hard to bear and we all stand there in silence because of the shock creeping into us. The sound of the thunder and rain pull us back to reality, and we said the same thing as Jonathan.

_Oh. My. God_

* * *

**What do you think? Hate it? Love it? Review please! And I don't have anything against Dancing Queen, may I add. I actually love that song:) Review please. Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to write more for the next one.**


	14. Surviving Darkness

**I got 16 reviews! Thank you so much guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger but I need to do it, lol. Don't hate me..**

**4 more reviews until 100!:D**

**Sorry**** for updating late, I've been busy reading The House of Hades and Allegiant. Any of you have finished reading it?;)**

**Disclaimer : As usual. ****I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

Have you ever feel like your life is a part of a movie? Because all the events that occurred to you seems nearly the same with it? Now I feel like that.

My paints are scatter in front of us, creating a huge mess of colors. Also, the vase that's next to the music room is broken. Who did this mess? The lights flicker and suddenly the power went out, leaving us in a pitched black house. The sound of the rain with thunder doesn't help our situation; it actually makes it a lot creepier. I could sense Isabelle feel the same thing as me with her hands gripping mine.

I lock my eyes with Jonathan, and I could see his eyes lit with confusion, scared, and nervous. _Who did that? _He mouthed to me. I just shook my head in warning, telling him to not discuss this further. It's already scary looking at this, and it's going to be terrifying if we continue to talk about this.

I walk to the door, with Isabelle still clutching my hand, and close it slowly. I don't want whatever outside comes inside, so it's going to be better if we lock ourselves in this room. We need each other company while we wait for the rain to stop and we could go outside to tell the neighbor or something, it's much more wiser right?

"Okay, everybody calm down key?" I say, trying to make it sound convincing, which I know is a lie. I'm only a teenage girl. I'm not use to this kind of situation, so yeah.

The thunder struck again, making me run to Jonathan and hug him tightly. He chuckles and wraps myself with his big arms. I see from the corner of my eyes that Simon put his hands around Isabelle shoulder to calm her down. It would be a cheesy romantic moments if we weren't in this kind of situation.

"Jon, what are we going to do?" I whisper to him, not wanting to make Isabelle more scared.

"Did you bring your cellphone?" He asks back with the same tone. _Damn!_ I left it in the living room when I talked with Jace. _Jace!_ Where is he? Oh yeah, he's in the guest room. Is he going to be all right?

"I left it in the living room. We forgot about Jace! He's still in the guest room, sleeping peacefully!" I bite my nails nervously and glance up to meet my brother eyes. He releases me from the hug and begins to walk to the center of the room.

"We need to get out of here. But first, we have to get Jace in the guest room. Oh yeah, did anyone bring their cellphone?" Jonathan asks to us. We all shook our head at the same time. Jonathan looks desperate but continue on. "Fine, we have to get a flashlight first, wouldn't want to go out there without light right?"

"Oh! I think I have a flashlight in my room." My room is the closest room from the music room, so it's better if we go there first and take a flashlight from my drawers and go to the guest room, which is in the furthest side of the house.

"And if I remember correctly, I left my phone there." Isabelle joins. Jonathan nods and starts to caress his chin.

"Off we go. I will lead this amazing but oh so thrilling journey, while Simon you can protect us from the back." He begins to walk to the door with me behind him. Isabelle is right behind I, and then behind her is Simon, trying to look brave for Isabelle's sake.

Jonathan starts to open the door and it opens with a creaking noise, making everyone stop. I grip Jon's hand and shift my body closer to him. We walk slowly outside of the room, trying not to make any attention and head to my room. We were walking peacefully when a noise starts from the two people behind me.

"Aw!" Simon screech from behind us. I turn my head to Simon and glares at him. Isabelle lightly slaps his shoulder to quiet him.

"What? Izzy stomp her foot at me, Clary." He explains. His voice could echo through the entire house and I don't want to seek the burglar attention.

"Quiet your voice down. Anyone could hear you." I whisper quietly. I turn my head to the front and starts to walk again with Jon when…

_THUD!_

I look up at Jonathan and see that he is wearing the same expression from earlier. All I could think to do at this moment is one thing,

"RUNNNNN!" I scream to the others at the top of my lungs. I ran to my room with Jonathan and open it hardly, and we scramble inside. Isabelle and Simon run in not long after that. Jonathan quickly close the door hardly and lock it. I let out a breath I don't know I've been holding and jump to my bed, hiding under the covers. Isabelle joins me instantly, while Jon and Si sit on the edge of the bed.

"Where is the flashlight?" Jonathan asks me, after he calms down. He looks at me expectantly while I hide my face under the covers.

"First shelves on the right of my table." I reply back. He nods and starts to walk there to grab the flashlights. It turns out that there are 3 flashlights and 2 mini flashlights necklace.

"Why do you have this much flashlights, Clare?" Simon asks me. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion while staring at me.

"She's a kleptomaniac." Jon cuts me before I could say anything.

"No! I'm not! I don't even know who put it there! Well except the flashlight necklace." I cross my arms in front of my chest and looks at them.

"Okay whatever. Let's get geared up." Izzy shrugs like it's nothing. She has found her phone in the nightstand next to my bed, but it's low on battery and we can't charge it because the power went out.

Izzy and I put on my jacket that has a pocket inside it. Jonathan hands Izzy and I batteries for each one of us and we put it inside our jacket.

"Now you and Izzy will wear this, while me and Simon take hold of the flashlights." Jonathan passes the mini flashlight necklace to Isabelle and I. He also passes one of the flashlights to Simon, and holds the other two in front of him like a light saber.

"Let's do this!" He shouted excitedly. I roll my eyes at him. How could he be so calm? When we know there's a burglar, thief or something else behind this door.

_Knock Knock_

All of us take a breath and stood frozen, while staring at the door. Ok, this maybe sounds dramatic, but it looks like we're trap in some kind of horror movies where we were trapped in this room and someone knocks on the door creepily. When we opened it the murderer will chop us into pieces with an axe or whatever kind of weapons it likes.

Snap out of it Clary! You don't want to make it much more scarier. I walk shakily to the door and whisper to whomever behind it,

"Who is it?"

There's a long silence and all of us starts to look at each other nervously before the voice from behind the door answers,

"It's Jace. Open up, it's cold out here." All of us sigh in relief as I open the door to reveal Jace with his handsome and cocky features. I'm so relief that anything didn't happen to him. I leap to his arms in joy. He stumbles backwards in shock, but soon regain his balance and hug me back.

"Good to see you too, Red." He whispers in my ear. I hug him tighter, and he kisses my forehead for that.

"Guys, sorry to ruin the moment, but maybe you would like to come in." Simon barges in. I didn't let Jace go and put my legs around his waist as he lifts me up and brought me inside. He closes the door slowly and sits on the edge of the bed, with me, in his laps.

"What happened? You guys look all geared up for a war. And you choose flashlight as a weapon, because?" Jace asks to us, he wraps his hand around my body and I lay my head on his chest. His chest rumbles as he speaks.

"Uh…you didn't see the mess outside?" Jonathan asks back, confuse where he should start the story. I look up from Jace's chest to see the conversation going on.

"Yeah, I thought it was you guys messing up." Jace answers back, but immediately frown when he sees Jonathan expression. "It's not you guys, is it?"

"Of course not, duh! We aren't in preschool Jace!" Isabelle whisper-shout at Jace. She looks at Jace as if he's an alien or something and scowls with her hands in her hips. I didn't want to make Jace sore so I hop off his lap and sit next to him.

"Better now?" Jace asks me with a sincere look. I nod and he put his arms around my shoulder, pulling me close to him.

"So who's out there?" Jace joins in the conversation again. Isabelle looks at me with expression that pretty much say, _Is he dumb or something?_ I stifle a laugh and Isabelle smiles at me. Jace looks between Isabelle and I, trying to figure what we've been sharing but fail.

"We don't know. That's why we geared up like this, and we use the flashlight because it's so dark out there. Someone must've turn off all the light." Jace nodded at Jonathan's explanation.

"Wanna join us?" Jonathan asks Jace, shifting from one foot to another. Jace grin his half smirk and answers,

"Gladly."

* * *

Jace walks in front of me to protect me from whatsoever in front of us. He may forget that no one is protecting us from the back. Well there's Simon but he's a hopeless case, as mom usually say. No offense Simon, maybe if you did take those Karate Lessons properly, you'd be as strong as Jon.

We tiptoed to the basement to get to the main power. Our plans are: Head to the basement. Turn the power on. Get out of this house without getting our head off by a lunatic man. Yea, that's pretty much it. Jonathan stops abruptly at the front of the basement door, making all of us bump at each other.

"What is it Jon?" I ask him quietly. He turns his head towards us and gulps.

"It's really dark down there." He looks down at his shoes shamefully.

"That's why we have flashlights, duh." Isabelle says mockingly, I know for a fact that Isabelle is rolling her eyes right now.

"I know. I'm not that stupid." Now it's my turn to roll my eyes.

"Then why are we stopping here?" Simon speaks up. I nearly forgot that he's here with us too. He hadn't spoken much lately.

"Um…It's really dark, much more darker than here. There aren't any windows down there, and I don't want to trip and injure my body." Jon lies lamely. I know Jon is afraid of the basement. He got some pretty bad memories down here.

"Huh? I didn't peg you to be the one who is afraid of the dark." Jace jokes. Jonathan glares at him while I lightly hit his arm. "Fine, I'll go first."

Jace, holding his flashlight, walks in front of Jonathan and walks down the stairs carefully. He makes sure that every step is strong enough to hold his weight before he goes down. I took Jonathan's hand in mine to comfort him before we follow Jace downstairs. Jonathan gulps loudly and squeeze my hand hard before he even dare to move.

"It's okay. We're here with you." I whisper soothingly. Relief washes through his face, and he grips my hand more confident now.

Jace walks ahead of us, exploring the huge basement. It's all dusty and full of antique furniture. We have an old piano from our ancestors here, collecting dusts. Then there's an old creepy cupboard I've told my mom a million times to burn it. But of course she refused, saying it's antique furniture and we should treasure it.

"Where's the main power?" Jace asks in front of us. I didn't realize he has stopped his exploring.

"Back there." I point to him the furthest part of the basement. The main power is in the dark corner of the basement.

He nods at me, and confidently walks there alone. Jonathan doesn't even dare to walk much further to the corner, so he stay next to the stairs with me while Isabelle and Simon walk to Jace.

Jace open the control panel and starts to fiddle with the cables there. He looks at them quizzically and turns his head to Simon who shook his head too. They use to be a sign for light, heat, and stuff, but the words get worn out so you only get to see the front letter. They keep on staring at the cables and buttons for around 15 minutes before Jace speaks up,

"How can you turn this stuff on?" He shouts frustrated.

"How should I know?" Isabelle retorts back, crossing her hands in front of her.

"Calm down guys, there's this one button with an L as a front letter. We should try it." Simon says, breaking off the fight.

"YOU SHOULD TELL THAT SOONER!" Jace shouts angrily at Simon. Isabelle shoves him away from Simon, and then she press the button. At first nothing happen and we wait anxiously.

"What are we going to do if the lights never come on?" Simon asks nervously. We stares blankly at him, then all of a sudden the lights come on. THANK GOD! We run back upstairs and breathe the feeling of freedom, okay not that dramatic. But we sure do feel happy. All of the worries from before forgotten.

"That was fun." Jace says happily, putting his arm around me. I look at him weirdly, how is wandering off in a pitch dark house with only teenagers and no grown up with a killer around us is fun?

Oh no! The burglar. We totally forgot about that.

Before I could speak up, some clatter noise come from the kitchen. We snap our head together and look at the kitchen nervously. Jonathan walks slowly to the kitchen, and opens the door, signaling us to join him. He point to the flashlight each of us are holding and point to the kitchen door. I pull off my necklace and clenched it in my hand.

We all tumble inside and throw our flashlight at the person. I know it's ridiculous but we have nothing else with us, okay? Jonathan and Jace quickly stood in front of us, protecting us from that person who is in pain right now.

"AWWWW, DUDE WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" An awfully familiar voice speaks; I look up from behind Jace and gasps, finally seeing the person closely. Oh no, how could I didn't recognize him before?

"YOU?" We shouted in unison. I feel so stupid and awfully guilty for throwing the flashlight at him right now.

* * *

**Cliffhanger again! Who do you think it is? Review please, I always love your review. Either it's critics or compliments, I appreciate both of it. Thank You. See you on the next update! I'm going camping this weekend so maybe I'm not going to update this week. Maybe...**


	15. Morgenstern Manor

**I'm truly sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I don't have many times, and I wrote this in a hurry. I don't want to make you guys wait any longer. Thank you for sticking up on me all this time, even though I didn't update for a long time because of camping. Also, thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It pretty much encourages me to continue to write. Danke Schoen!**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

I wouldn't mistake those green cat eyes anywhere. _Magnus Bane_. Standing in the center of my kitchen, with his glittery hair and awfully striking clothes. I squint my eyes to adjust the brightness from the lighting and from his clothes. Seriously, who wear layers of clothes with different colors each? Apparently Magnus does.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jonathan blurted from the shock. He's the first to regain back focus from the shock, while the other stood still, gaping at Magnus.

"I was checking on Alec. I thought he was here." Magnus answers smoothly. He shrugs it off like it's a normal thing to do. He forgot the fact that he just broke into someone house just to find his boyfriend.

"Yeah, he _was. _How do you know?" I ask curiously. This guy is full of mystery.

"I have my ways." He replies courtly, not fully answering my question.

"You scared the shit out of us!" Jace leaped. We all nod in agreement.

"Such a scaredy-cats." Magnus shrugs and grab a soda from the refrigerator. I narrow my eyes at him, but he ignores it.

"Who wouldn't be?! We were trapped in this house without grown ups with the lights off and the fact that there maybe a burglar lurking around this house! And the sound of the thunder is not helping! You think that's not scary? Maybe pointing my seven-inch stilettos in front of your face will scare you!" Isabelle shouts at him. She looks really angry now, with her big eyes and her mouth trembling in anger.

"Calm down girl. I didn't mean to scare you guys like that. I'm sorry, your majesty." Magnus bows to Isabelle and continues drinking his soda. Isabelle grunts as a reply.

"How did you get in? You lock the door right Jonathan?" Jace asks impatiently. I keep on quiet, holding Jace's hand in mine to calm him down.

"Like I said, I have my own ways Goldie Locks. Now, if you please step away. There's no way I'm going to be here without Alec." Jace and Jonathan parted to let him walk.

Magnus turn back one more time at us before leaving the house. He looks at me in the eye and says,

"Sorry for ruining your paint, Clary." I nod at him even though I feel really mad for losing my precious paint. He walk away leaving us in an utter silence.

* * *

I snuggle deeper to Jace in the couch. All of us are watching Beautiful Creatures in the living room after the accident. The movie is beautiful and tragic. How Ethan loves Lena and didn't care about her family. He always tried to protect her at any cost. He didn't even run away when Lena's mom reach him. He keeps on being strong for Lena. I sigh thinking would anyone love me like that? Will I found my Ethan?

"I'll always be your Ethan, and you'll be my Lena. I vow to protect you with my life and always be by your side." Jace says. He pecks my cheek then smile softly at me. I didn't even realize I say that out loud.

"Aw guys, you're making me jealous." Isabelle shouts at us while Jonathan rolls his eyes for our cheesiness. Simon whispers something in Isabelle ears, then she blush madly. I giggle silently at this.

We continue to watch the Beautiful Creatures, until the telephone rings. Jonathan looks at me lazily and silently telling me to pick it up, while he lies there comfortably. What a nice brother he is. I grunt but I give up eventually. I stand up from the couch, away from Jace's embrace to the telephone.

"Hello." I say lazily to the phone.

"_Clary? It's mom." _

"Yes. What's going on Mom?"

"_Tomorrow is our Wedding Anniversary. Can you come to the Morgenstern Manor today? So you can be ready for tomorrow. You can bring Isabelle and Simon too."_

"Mom, it's only a few blocks away."

"_But Clary, I really want to have time with you. Mother – daughter bonding, you know. I've bought you a dress too!" _

"Okay Mom. See you later."

"_See you later dear. Someone will pick you up in 30 minutes." _I hang up and walk back to the living room.

So for you who don't know, we're currently living in the Fairchild Manor, a present from my dad for my mom. We have a much bigger house a few blocks away, the Morgenstern Manor. I used to live there as a child, but that house is too big for us, especially when my mom and dad went on business trip, leaving me and Jonathan with the nannies.

We felt lonely, and the house is kind of creepy even though there are plenty of maids around. But still, Jonathan and I beg my mom to move to the Fairchild Manor, next to Izzy and Simon. Mom agreed and we moved here. And I've been living here since then.

Everyone turns his or her head to me when I walk back to the living room with a gloomy expression. I should be happy for my parents, but I don't feel so. They never really care about Jonathan and I.

"Hey, Mom invited us to the Morgenstern Manor for their Wedding Anniversary. Pack your bags quickly, it's only for a day." Jonathan didn't even need to be told twice. He run upstairs then slams his door loudly.

"Morgenstern Manor?" Jace, Simon and Iz ask together. I forgot that Simon and Iz were little when I moved here so maybe they know nothing about Morgenstern Manor, and Jace isn't here yet.

"I'll tell you later, just pack your bags." Isabelle and Si hug me then go to their houses to pack their bags.

"I'll see you later." Jace kisses me, but not too long because he have to pack his bags. I run upstairs to my room after Jace left. I don't know what to pack, since I know that my mom already buys me clothes there. I walk to Jonathan's room and open it, revealing a very messy room.

"EWW JON." I shriek. He looks up from his wardrobe and rolls his eyes at me. I walk in and sit on the edge of the bed. He keeps on throwing his clothes, finding a clean shirt.

"You know you don't need to pack a lot. Mom would've bought us clothes." I say to him. He face palms his face for forgetting this. He sigh then throw away the bag he have been preparing.

"If we have nothing to do, why don't we wait in the porch?" I nod at him and we make our ways to the front. I sit on the steps while he stands up waiting for our friends.

Not long after that, Simon comes rushing through his front door with a backpack slung over his shoulder. He grins excitedly then sits next to me without speaking.

I roll my eyes and shove him playfully. Jace comes not long after that bringing his backpack coolly. He pecks my cheek then stand next to Jonathan to talk about sport stuff. 10 minutes gone, still no sign of Iz…

"Where the hell is Isabelle?" Jonathan asks confusedly. Isabelle as in response walks out. She's sweating and pacing while bringing a suitcase.

"Why are you bringing a suitcase?" I ask her incredulously. She stops in front of me and sigh,

"My clothes didn't fit, I needed much bigger bag." She says calmly, like it's the normal thing in the world. It's for a day dude! Jace and Jonathan mutters "girls" under their breaths while Simon looks at Isabelle adoringly.

A limousine stops in front of us, stopping us from our bickering. I walk in front of the limousine to open the door for my friends, but the driver stops me.

"Madame Clarissa." He nodded in acknowledgement to me. I slid in the limousine gracefully, waiting for the others. One by one they slid inside. No one say anything, but they are looking at Jonathan and I begging for an answer.

"We're going to Morgenstern Manor because my parents are celebrating their Anniversary Day." I repeat calmly.

"We know that, duh. What is Morgenstern Manor?" Isabelle asks impatiently, poking my ribs.

"Stop it, Iz." I glare at her to stop, before continuing. "Well, I used to live there before with Jon. But we got lonely, and fortunately my dad bought mom a small house not far from there, so Jon and I begged my mom to move there."

"If you call your house small I don't know how to imagine this 'Morgenstern Manor." Simon says, with air marks at 'Morgenstern Manor'.

"You can see it in a few minutes." Jonathan says to them. True, we can see it in a few minutes. I actually could see the balcony now, the tower I usually came to when I got lonely. The garden, Jonathan and I usually play hide and seek. The driver stops in front of the intercom and mutter the passcode. Few minutes after that, they let us in.

The gates open then everybody (except Jonathan and I) gasps.

There's a huge garden in front of the house surrounding the house, with different flowers for each rows. It's a traditional mansion from my dad's family, it may be dusty but it doesn't hide the fact that it use to be glamorous. It's a huge mansion with a lot of balcony and towers. It also has a swimming pool in the back.

The limousine brings us to the main door, then the driver open the door again for us as we get out one by one. Simon, Jace, and Isabelle stood in awe when we enter the mansion. I have to admit it look better this past year, but I got used to all this luxury. A maid waited for us in front of the staircase and smiles politely at us.

"My name is Rebecca and I will be helping you guys here. I will lead you three to your room we've prepared and I guess Miss Clarissa and Mister Jonathan would like to go their old room." She nod and begin to lead the way for Simon, Isabelle, and Jace.

I give a quick kiss to Jace before we parted our ways. I run up the staircase in excitement of seeing my old room. What will it look like now? The door are still white with an ornament said 'Clarissa' in front of it. I open the door slowly revealing my old bedroom. It stills the same, with the purple walls and the wood floor.

My white trunk in front of the queen size bed is still there. I used to hide in there with Jonathan to escape the nannies, oh the memories. I open it and found my old rabbit doll. It looks dusty, but nonetheless still looks beautiful as if I just bought it yesterday. I flop to the bed hugging the doll tightly, while sleep consumes me.

* * *

"Clary, wake up now."

I groan and sit up lazily. Mom is standing in front of my bed, with her hands on the back. She's wearing a nice green cocktail dress with black high heels. She smiles brightly, knowing this is her Anniversary day.

"What are you doing, Mom?" I reply still half asleep. I try to get back to my comfy pillow but Mom pull me up again.

"I want to get you ready for the party. Now get up and put this on." She pulls me up again but I resist.

"Now?"

"Of course now, Clary. Now quick get up." I grunt in reply as she shoves me a dress from her hands and drag me to my walk-in-closet.

I quickly change and call my Mom to enter. She smiles proudly and pushes me to a mirror. Now that I look closely, I see that I'm wearing a green sleeveless dress with laces that brings out my eyes. It hugs my figure perfectly and shows my curves. My mom stands next to me and put her hands on my shoulder.

"Like mother like daughter." She smiles and hugs me. We're wearing the same color and we nearly look identical.

"Now, Isabelle is going to make over you. She told me she's an expert on it. I'm going to leave you with her now. See you at the party." She smiles then walk out of my closet. Not long after that Iz comes in, with a huge grin.

"I didn't know you have a walk in closet! This is perfect!" She squeals while admiring my closet. I shrug and walk out to the vanity table, waiting for Iz to quickly torture me.

Isabelle is wearing a black dress that only reaches her thigh plus a seven-inch black stiletto. She let her hair loose on her back and she also wear a snake bracelet on her left arm. Isabelle pulls off the gothic girl perfectly, while I look like a little girl beside her.

She didn't put on foundation, but she puts on blush to hide my pale skin. She uses other stuff that I try so hard to avoid but she forces me into it. I grimace as she plucks a few of my eyebrows. But it's not as long as I would imagine. I sigh in relief when it's finally done. Isabelle tells me to not to look in the mirror before Jace even sees it. She wants me to see Jace expression first. Isabelle also let my hair loose, because she know Jace likes it better this way.

"Let's go, Clare!" Isabelle gives me her hand encouragingly for me to take before we head downstairs to the ballroom.

* * *

**What do you think? Again, I'm truly sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I always love your reviews and I would appreciate more if you review this**** so the next chapter will be the party and more Clace and Sizzy! **

**Qotd : Clace, Sizzy or Malec?**


End file.
